The Diary of Jane Tepes
by Kakashi's Boo
Summary: Jane Eyre had a hard life at home with her less than welcoming family. She finally thought she made friends at Lowood, but discovered they had a very dangerous secret. Follow Jane through childhood to a vampirous adulthood.  Some sensuality and carnage
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary Of Jane Tepes**

**By: Kakashi's Boo:**

Chapter 1

Dear Diary, October 4, 1847

I can hardly remember a time before I thirsted for blood. I could not have been more than a mere child of ten. I thought I understood and knew the world so well

back then. My nanny Bessie often told me stories that gave a good fright before bedtime, and I distinctly remember fainting after fancying I saw the ghost of my

uncle in that horrid red room at my Aunt Reed's. Horror stories, stories, I thought they were. Stories from the only person I could talk to at Gateshead Hall. Just

stories. I found out later that what Bessie thought she imagined turned out to be all too true and that I would eventually become one of the characters I so often

pitied.

Lowood Academy was a horrible yet awakening experience. I remember the first day I arrived there, or I should say night. I could hardly wait to see what my new

home had in store for me, what the other girls would be like, would I make friends there, or would I be lonely and misunderstood like at Aunt Reed's. I had been

given a bed and left to sleep until the morning. I was very tired, because I had literally been up before the sun, and I would have fallen to sleep instantly if there

wasn't that persistent clanging noise. No other sounds were heard, just that persistent and distant clang. I was never the type to sit and wonder instead of explore.

I quietly slipped out of my small bed and crept as silently as possible through the long dark room full of sleeping girls. I poked my head out of the doorway and

saw only darkness in each direction, but again, I heard the noise. That infernal clanging. I began to walk blindly through the black hall towards the sound. It grew

louder and louder with each step. Still in utter darkness, I walked with arms outstretched trying to grasp the walls beside me. As I moved farther away from the

shared bedroom I left, the wider the hall got. Once, I was able to hold my palms against each wall. I felt the cool stones against my left hand and then the ice like

rock under my right. Soon I was unable to touch either wall, but was sightlessly wandering towards the curious clanging. Eventually I saw a light. It was a very

faint light, but a light still. I moved more quickly now in the direction of the light, arms still outstretched on either side of me. The noise was getting closer. I

quickened my pace more towards the ever growing light and sound. What happened next nearly took my life.

I fear I am almost out of time, and I am dreadfully hungry. Tomorrow. Yes Tomorrow. I will write more when I have more time.

Dear Diary, October 7, 1847

I've neglected writing the past few days because I was almost… Well that is not important now. To get back to my story…my curiosity nearly ended my life that

night, my first, at Lowood. The light at the end of the dark hall grew nearer along with the clanging sound. I lifted my right foot to continue my stride, but felt

nothing but the cool air that seemed to flow from the outside into the hall. I again tried to find the floor, but there was nothing there but air. I bent carefully and

placed my hand where the floor once was. Nothing! There was nothing there. The light at the end of the hall was still not close enough to see where I was. I was

scared, to say the least. "What if I had been running", I thought. "I surely would have fallen to some horrible death below." No matter how far I reached into the

abyss, I could not feel anything. The clang was still there, but I was no longer interested in its annoyance. All the way back to my cold bed I wondered about the

suddenly floorless area of the hall.

I spent hours imagining all sort of reasons for there to be an unfinished hall at Lowood. Maybe there was not enough money to finish it. Maybe there were many

passage ways or classrooms at the school that were just left undone because of the lack of funds. Maybe there was a floor there but it was further down than my

tiny arm could reach, but then I thought that would not make sense. Why would there be a huge gap in the flooring. One would have to jump and nearly break an

ankle to reach the next level of the floor. All of these thoughts eventually lulled me to sleep. That was my first night at Lowood.

When I awoke in the morning I rushed to get ready for my first day of school. I will not bore you with the details of the school day. We sat by age group, were

taught, and released for dinner. I sat alone seeing it was my first day and I knew no one. One girl in particular interested me though. She was a pale sickly thing.

Tall and gangly. Her eyes sat deeply in her sockets and were each rimmed with a heavy brown circle. Her jet black hair never sat in place but covered half her face

as she leaned to read by the fireplace. I quickly finished my cup of soup and the tiny slice of bread that accompanied it and made my way to the fireplace. I

remember sitting in front of the fire and trying to figure out how to start a conversation with the interesting looking girl beside me. I must have been leaning too

closely to her, trying to read what she read no doubt (I loved and still have a great love for literature/ the escape from reality is needed at times), because she

stopped her reading and looked at me. I, feeling silly, quickly moved back and apologized for invading on her quiet time. She said it was fine. I asked her what she

was reading. She told me. She seemed to want to continue her reading, but I was lonely. All the other girls in the room had a friend to talk to, but as I explained

earlier, I was the new girl. I knew no one. So I imposed myself on this poor girl. We had a conversation about books, literature and life. I liked the interaction. I

had never had such a conversation with anyone that close to my own age before. I figured the girl was at least three years older than me, but still I liked

conversing with someone near my age that did not think me a wretched child. She was taller than me and had a wisdom that only an experience full life could give.

She had wisdom well beyond her years I thought comparing her to all the adults I knew.

After dinner was over, we all gathered to read the Bible. I was not the religious type as a child. I could never wrap my mind around faith, believing before seeing,

and all faith required of one. My mind drifted to the floorless hall outside of my bedroom and then to the mysterious clanging just beyond it. I made a plan at that

moment to explore Lowood once more. This time I decided to go in the opposite direction of the noise.

After the other girls and I were told to go to bed, I laid there and waited. I waited for the teachers to leave and go to their own rooms. I waited for the cooks and

other workers at the school to disappear. I waited for Lowood to become silent. Hours went by before all I heard was the clanging. The sound called to me. I felt as

if no one heard it but me. None of the other girls stirred in the slightest in their beds even though the noise was louder tonight than it was the first. I crept to the

hall once more, but this time I turned to the right and not the left. I stretched out my arms in the darkness and palmed each wall. I slowly walked down the black

hall. The air was cool, but the farther I got from my room, the warmer the air felt. The walls began to feel warmer to the touch also. After some time, I could not

bear the heat of the walls underneath my palms. I released the walls and walked with arms shooting straight into the darkness before me. The floor began to heat

up under my bare little feet, and it was then I saw it. A light at the end of the hall. I was relieved to finally be able to see something. I saw the door that hid most

of the light. I bent to see into the keyhole. (I had not noticed that the clanging noise had ceased some time before I had gotten to the door. I realized it later

though.) There was a small lady standing near her fireplace. I had remembered meeting her earlier. Miss Temple her name was. She looked as if she were trying to

find a book on her shelf. I knelt and watched Miss Temple for a moment. She calmly yet quickly moved back and forth around her small apartment. I remember

smelling the soft scent of coffee and baked goods that night. Miss Temple's room looked so inviting. The walls were a soft yellow covered with small pink flowers.

All of the furniture looked plush, which differed from all the flat, hard, and bumpy chairs, stools, and bed I had had the misfortune of sitting or sleeping on since

arriving at Lowood. I wanted to enter the room and sit on the fluffy arm chair in front of the fireplace and eat whatever heavenly smelling sweets were in Miss

Temple's room. I was startled to a shriek when I felt the icy hand on my shoulder. I jumped and was instantly shooshed by the odd girl I met earlier by the

fireplace at dinner. Miss Temple obviously hearing the commotion outside her bedroom door, opened it to see Helen, she told me her name later that night, with

her boney hand covering my mouth. She had to stop the screaming somehow. I did not understand the look on Miss Temple's face that night, but I understand it

all too well now.

I hear someone coming. I must get to my duty. I will write more tomorrow.

Dear Diary, October 8, 1847

Helen quickly released her grip on me and told Miss Temple she had no idea I was here and that she was trying to keep me from stirring the other girls. Miss

Temple calmed her countenance and checked the hall behind Helen and me. When she was absolutely sure there was no one there, she invited us into her

apartment. Miss Temple and Helen shared a quick glance at each other and then at me. I instantly perceived that I was an unwelcome third in their personal

meeting. Miss Temple, being the kind soul she was, handed me a sweet cake and told me to take a seat in the lush arm chair by the fireplace. Helen helped herself

to one of the desserts on the table in front of the arm chair I occupied, and Miss Temple took a seat on the edge of her bed. Even though I was a youth, I could

recognize Miss Temple was uneasy about something. There was an awkward silence followed by Miss Temple asking, "How are you Jane? I hope your first two days

at Lowood have been satisfactory." "Yes ma'am." I replied. "I would much rather be here than at my aunt Reeds." I blurted out before thinking. Miss Temple had a

puzzled look on her face. She told me she only heard good things about my benevolent benefactress up to this point, and she asked me why I would rather be at

Lowood than at my aunt's comfortable estate. So I related my life's tale to the two curious souls. I told of my infant orphancy, my move to Gateshead Hall to live

with my loving uncle Reed, and his death which left me in the hands of his less than caring wife. I explained to Miss Temple how I was never treated as one of the

family, but was always seen in the light of contempt and that I was a continual burden to my "benefactress" Reed. No matter how hard I tried, I could not hold

back the impending flood of tears. I looked down for I was ashamed of such a show of weakness. When I lifted my head, I saw Miss Temple's kind and caring eyes

in front of mine. She embraced me and told me it would be alright now. "You are among friends." She said. "We will take care of you." The kind lady continued. I

instantly felt relief from the grief that held me captive for so long. Miss Temple did not believe I was a horrible monster like my own relations had. She truly cared

for me. The sincere look in her eyes made this fact apparent. Helen came and place her arm around my shoulder and leaned her head on my neck. I thought

nothing odd about this gesture until I saw a sudden shift of emotions in Miss Temple's once kind eyes. A grave sternness flashed across her countenance at Helen.

The sickly girl quickly released me and sat down on a bench near the window beside me. I did not know what to make of that moment between Helen and Miss

Temple, nor did I have time to mull it over in my mind because Miss Temple said it was time for bed.

When we made it back to the girls sleeping quarters, Miss Temple gave me a hug goodnight. Helen did not make such an attempt. Miss Temple kept her eye on

Helen as the two of us made our way to our small beds. I covered myself with the thin and moth eaten blanket that was provided to me and I saw Helen do the

same. (Her bed was not next to mine, but across the room.) Miss Temple watched a moment longer then disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dear Diary, October 12, 1847

I haven't had the time to write lately. My employer has been entertaining guests for the past few days. There were many men and women here laughing and

singing. I was invited, not to my pleasure, to join in with the festivities. I even had the opportunity to get my future read by an elderly gypsy woman, whom I knew

from the start was my, I mean, the gypsy was Mr. Rochester my employer. Now to get back to my tale.

After that initial meeting with Miss Temple, life at Lowood did not seem so bleak. I was certain that I had at least two friends at my new residence. Days and weeks

went by. I excelled in my studies and Helen and I often spoke to one another on various topics. She spoke mostly on God and her faith. She told me about life,

heaven and hell, and many other moral lessons. I agreed with some of what she said. Some things, like not hating those who hate you, or being quiet when

wronged and not voicing your complaints, I could not accept as being possible. (not for me at least/ but I was young. I hadn't lived yet. I was not wise like her)

Every night Helen and I would separate and go to our little beds. I had almost completely forgotten about the strange noise and the absent flooring I encountered

my first night at Lowood until one particular night. As usual, Helen and I would converse for the short period we could after dinner and before evening Bible study.

We left each other and got into our beds when it was time. I fell asleep right away. I awoke in the middle of the night because nature called. As I was on my way

back to the girls sleeping area, I heard that familiar clanging sound. I could not ignore my curiosities, no matter how sleepy I was at the time. I decided to go and

ask Miss Temple about the annoying clang this time. I thought maybe she would be able to stop it or at least soothe my mind and tell me where the noise was

coming from. I happened to see that Helen's bed was empty as I crossed the room. I thought maybe natured called her also (but would not I have passed her in

the hall?) I reached Miss Temple's apartment quickly since I knew where it was by then. (Miss Temple often invited Helen and me to her room for a proper supper.

I believe it was because of how pale and sickly Helen had become. For she had grown worse in appearance and health over the past few weeks. I was invited, I

thought, because I was Helen's closest friend at Lowood and I thought maybe Miss Temple wanted to fatten me up a bit also. I was a terribly scrawny child. But all

the girls at Lowood were. We had no choice but to be half starved constantly. I remembered not ever seeing some of the girls eat. Their lips quite literally never

touched one morsel of food.)

I heard Miss Temple's voice inside her apartment. She sounded a bit frustrated. She was arguing with herself. No with someone else. "I cannot believe you have

been so careless! What if you would have been caught? You could have put everyone at this school in jeopardy! Innocent lives could have been lost!" "I'm sorry

Miss Temple. I just had a craving and I could not fight it any longer! I have such an awful thirst for it. You know how I get if my thirst is not quenched."

I had never heard Miss Temple speak in anger. I was alarmed. Part of me wanted to race back to my little bed and pull the cover over my head and pretend I

never heard any of this heated conversation. The more curious side of me had to know what the commotion was about. So I pressed my ear against Miss Temple's

door trying to hear every syllable.

"You are never to be out of my site!" Miss Temple commanded. "How do you want me to live? Chained to your side?" at first I could not make out the second voice,

but I soon realized it was none other than my, then, dearest friend.

"Helen you must keep your voice down. What if someone hears you?" Miss Temple warned. "No one will hear. Everyone is sleep." "Still, lower your voice and let me

figure out what to do with you."

I could hear Miss Temple pacing across her bedroom floor. I also noticed the clanging had ceased. I sat with ear pressed against the door waiting.

"Your nightly feedings here are obviously not keeping you satisfied. I am going to have to send you away or you will eventually expose everything Mr. Brocklehurst

and I have worked so diligently to conceal." "Mr. Brocklehurst." I thought. He was the man who told my aunt Reed about this wretched school. What could he and

Miss Temple be hiding? What secrets did they have? What was the secret of Lowood?

Oh dear, I fear I am being beckoned downstairs to be fed to the wolves once more. (Blanche Ingram being leader of the pack). I will write more soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dear Diary, October 13, 1847

I sat perched at Miss Temple's door waiting for the big secret of Lowood Academy to be revealed. Helen cried out for mercy.

"Please Miss Temple, do not send me away. I have nowhere else to go. I have no one else to care for me." I recalled a day when Helen told me she had a father to

go to when she left Lowood. Had the ever honest and pure Helen lied to me? "You cannot stay here and act in this manner." Miss Temple retaliated. "I have given

you as many chances to control your urges as any other girl that has ever attended this school. I am sorry Helen, but you are to leave first thing tomorrow

morning." "No Miss Temple please!" Helen begged. "Mr. Brocklehurst has already made the arrangements. The coach will arrive in the morning. The discussion is

closed."

I could not believe my ears. My dearest and closest friends was about to leave Lowood forever. I could not stand idly by and let this happen. I shot up and burst

into Miss Temple's apartment. That is a decision I will eternally regret. I do not even know if I can accurately describe what I saw in Miss Temple's room that

horrible night. They stood there frozen. Miss Temple was transformed from the sweet and handsome little woman I was accustomed to seeing to a terrible and pale

ghoul. Her eyes were large and intense. Her teeth were no longer those of a human but those of beasts. Helen sat caged in a large metal box that stood in the

middle of the room. (that explained the clanging/I found out later that Miss Temple would lock Helen in the cage nightly after lights out and, Helen would beat the

metal bars with whatever object she could to try and get Miss Temple to release her from her prison so that she could gratify her almost insatiable thirst) Helen

was no longer the kindly and sickly girl I once enjoyed conversing with. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her skin was translucent. I could see every vein throughout her

face pulsing wildly. She bared her fangs and looked at Miss Temple to see what she did next. Miss Temple slowly moved toward me. I had also been frozen in my

tracks for a moment because of the horrific scene I had just taken in. I quickly came to my senses and began to sprint away as fast as my short legs could take

me. I abhorred being so small normally, but this particular night I longed for the legs of Goliath. I remember running so fast that night that I passed the room with

all my sleeping classmates and was on my way down the floorless hall. I did not bother looking behind me to see if anyone was there, because I knew Miss Temple

was. I could feel her hot breath on my neck. I tried my hardest to escape, but it was of no use. I ran and ran and ran until I ran out of floor. I had forgotten until

that very moment about the sudden drop at the end of the hall. I felt myself going down, down, down. My stomach was in my throat, and I felt as if my heart

would burst from my chest. I expected to hit something, anything any second, but the crash never came. Instead I was airborne. I could feel the cool hall floor

beneath me once again. I never felt such a rush of relief and terror at the same time before or since that moment. Miss Temple and Helen (I never found out how

she escaped her cage) were standing there waiting for me. They were still transformed. Helen bent low and was near my face. Her dark eyes stared directly at

mine. She moved nearer and nearer to me. I cringed and balled up trying to protect myself from the monster who knelt in front of me. I expected to feel her cold

and claw like hand, but as the seconds passed I felt nothing. I opened my eyes to see Helen sitting on the floor beside me petting something. I turned to see what

she had her hand on. I would have screamed if Miss Temple hadn't covered my mouth. It was a wolf (and not an ordinary wolf). This wolf was four times the size

of the average wolf. His slate fur seemed to stand on end and his blood tinged eyes blazed at me. His paws did not touch the ground. No. They were on sharp

white stilt like claws. I could see the steam from his hot breath in the cold air. Tears were streaming down my face. I reflected on my life at Gateshead Hall and

wondered if I had been too quick in my decision to leave. Aunt Reed may have treated me coarsely, but even she would have been a better alternative than the

two creatures that stood before me and the one that held me captive. There was no escaping. I was trapped. Terror and mental anguish overwhelmed me and

before I knew it, everything went black.

I awoke the next morning in my bed. I looked around to see all the girls getting ready for the day's lessons. One of the girls nudged me and told me to hurry and

get ready. I did not want to be late, so I quickly washed, dressed, and made my bed. All day I wondered about the night before. "Was it real?" I thought. "Had I

dreamt the whole horrible ordeal or had I actually been awake." We had finished our morning lessons and were seated waiting for lunch to be served when I saw

Helen (looking like her old self and not the beast she had transformed into the night prior) from the corner of my eye. She was staring at me. I turned to look at

her, and she quickly turned away. I stared at her for a moment and then turned to receive my bowl of soup. When I turned back around I saw Helen sitting beside

me. I jumped. She whispered, "Miss Temple needs to see…tonight. Be at her room at midnight." I was paralyzed with fear. Helen moved as if she were to get up

and leave, but then she resumed her seat beside me and said, "And no it wasn't a dream" then walked back to her place at the table. I sat motionless for the

remainder of the meal. One of the girls who took up the bowls asked me why I hadn't touched my food. A girl next to me chimed in and said, "The poor girl took

one look at that ugly soup and turned to stone!" the table erupted with laughter and I tried to smile. One of the teachers calmed us down and told us to get ready

for our afternoon lessons.

The days at Lowood usually dragged on for what seemed like forever, but not that day. The day sped away and the night had arrived too soon. Dinner came and

gone and so did the nightly Bible lessons. We got ready for bed and slid into our tiny beds. The other girls drifted softly, ignorantly, into blissful sleep while I stared

at the ceiling unable to close my bloodshot eyes. I had no watch and there was no clock to tell when the hour I intensely dreaded would arrive. I figured midnight

would be the time when everyone at Lowood had quieted. So I lie motionless waiting for the silence. Soon all was quiet. The only thing heard was the rapid beating

of my troubled heart. I rose out of my bed and saw that Helen's was already empty. I walked slowly through the room of placid girls. I felt as if I were a sheep

dragging myself to the slaughter. Through the dark hall I walked. Each step was harder than the last. Every breath was heavier than the last. I finally reached my

destination. I stood outside the door of my summoner and contemplated running the opposite way. I did not know the halls of Lowood well enough to find my way

to the front door in the dark. A ravenous looking wolf lie at the other end of the hall I was in at the time and two horrible beasts sat and waited for me behind the

door in front of me. I had nowhere to go. I never felt so helpless in my life. Before my knuckles hit Miss Temple's door it was opened by…

Hmm… I wonder who is at my door. I must finish my story at another time.

Dear Diary, October 14, 1847

I gasped in unbelief as Mr. Brocklehurst stared angrily down at me. I looked around him to see Miss Temple and Helen looking as ghoulish as ever. The large man

grabbed me by the collar, yanked me into the room, and slammed the door. There was fire in his eyes as he lifted me to his large face. "You had to stick your little

nose where it didn't belong didn't you?" He asked rhetorically. "I knew I should of just gotten rid of you when your aunt asked me to. She couldn't care less about

your schooling. She told me I could drop you off a cliff if I wanted to, but no I had to have a heart. I tried to do the Christian thing and bring you into this lovely

school and let you live! I wanted to give you an education and a chance at some sort of life, but no! You had to pry into other people's business. Now you will pay.

You saw way too much to just walk away. You must die." I shrieked with horror as the man in front of me grew larger and scarier than usual. His nails seemed to

glide towards me lengthening with each second. His eye were the color of scarlet and two of his teeth began to push their way out of the gums that held them until

they resembled those of the wolf I had seen the night before. Blood dripped from each of the k-nine like teeth. (The rapid growth must have torn his gums.) His

hands felt like ice around my throat. Tighter and tighter his grasp became with every passing second. I could no longer breathe and I felt myself blacking out when

Miss Temple screamed, "Stop!" Mr. Brocklehurst, still grasping my neck but not as tightly as before, turned to see the pale woman. "You don't have to kill her. I've

thought of a way to keep her quiet." "Well?" Mr. Brocklehurst replied. Whipping my limp body around with him as he turned to face Miss Temple. "Make her one of

us. If she is like us she will not tell, and even if she does she will be killed first giving us a chance to escape." reasoned the small woman. Mr. Brocklehurst

appeared to consider this idea. He agreed, to my relief, and released me. I fell to the ground like a rag doll thrown from a child's arms in anger. I could not or

would not move from that spot. I could sense the three monsters circling my flaccid body. I felt myself losing consciousness, but I could still hear them arguing

about who would do the terrible deed. Mr. Brocklehurst said he was full. He had just raided an eastern village not more than an hour ago. Miss Temple said she had

not the taste for a child and agreed with Mr. Brocklehurst to let Helen do the honors. Helen was more than willing to do the deed. She had not been fed in days she

complained and said she was overdue for a good meal. Just before Helen reached for me, Miss Temple told her not to finish me off, but to just take a sip. "Only

enough to make her like us. Don't kill her!" my former confidant exclaimed. Helen said she would obey and Miss Temple loosened her grip on the excited beast. I

felt her sharp nails on the neck of my nightgown. She drew closer to me until I could feel her hot breath trembling over my small throat. Sharp and intense pain

radiated throughout my body. I felt as if I had been pricked by a bolt of lightning. The pain was so exquisite that everything instantly went black.

I awoke the next morning in my bed like I had the day before, but this time I knew what I had experienced had not been a dream. The evidence was right on the

side of my neck. Two pin sized holes lie swollen and aching on my small neck. I touched them and winced at the thought of how they arrived there. Something

caught my eye. It was Helen standing at her bed smiling. There was a spark of evil delight in her eyes as she stared at me. I knew that whatever happened the

night before had changed me forever. I could not suppress the uprising feeling to smile back at the devilish looking girl. We shared a mutual smile and then went

about our daily routines. Wash, dress, fix bed, then go to morning lessons.

From that day on, Helen and I were closer than ever. We shared a bond that none of the other girls could relate to. My skin grower whiter and whiter with each

passing day. I no longer had a desire to be shined on by the sun and his brutish rays. I only liked to venture outside on cloudy days. I no longer felt the pangs of

hunger as I had come so accustomed to feeling after the less than hardy meals served at the poor school. In fact I had no taste for food at all. One day Miss

Temple sat me down and told me about how my life as one of _them_ would be. She told me that all the changes I was experiencing was part of the normal process.

I had embarked on a new journey and there would be ups and downs. First I would have to stay away from direct sun light because it could be fatal. She told me I

would no longer need mortal nourishment. I liked this thought since the food at Lowood was no treat, but then I thought all the sweets, pies, and cakes I loved so

much. Miss Temple reassured me that what she and her kind devoured was far superior to any sweet I could imagine. I was excited to see what type of food was

so special and delicious that it actually was better than sweets. I wanted to taste my treat right that moment. Miss Temple told me I would have to be patient and

that Helen and I would come to see her nightly for our mead. When I first learned what it was, the thought sickened me. I had to be forced fed that first night, but

once I got a taste of that delicious red nectar I was hooked. I craved it during the day. I watched my fellow students and tried to imagine what flavor their blood

would be. I had tasted sweet, sour, salty, and creamy. Either way I wanted, no I needed more.

For weeks many of the girls had been getting "sick" at Lowood and dying of the spreading consumption epidemic. That's what Mr. Brocklehurst would tell their

parents and the other students. A few of the girls were taken home by loved ones fearing the disease, but the majority of the girls at Lowood had no where to go.

Their parents or guardians were dead or did not care to regain them. Miss Temple, Helen and I were continually feasting on orphan after orphan. Mr. Brocklehurst

went from town to town rounding up poor unwanted girls and bringing them to Lowood Academy. Every night we had a different regional delicacy. There were even

a few imports from France. All was lovely until Helen got greedy. She thirsted for blood so that she would grab students in broad daylight and feast on them. Once

she was caught by a teacher and Mr. Brocklehurst had to deal with the problem himself. He came to the school one day and explained to the frightened children

that our French teacher would no longer be with us. He was afraid that she had gone mad and had to be put away into an asylum. Mr. Brocklehurst went on to say

that any rumors we had heard about a monster loose in the school was not founded in truth and to dispel them from our little minds.

I noticed that Helen had also been missing that day from lessons. I quickly went to Miss Temple to ask where Helen was. Miss Temple looked saddened when she

opened her door that night. "I am afraid I have some rather sad news for you Jane." She started. I sat on her bed and listened quietly, but I already had an idea

about what Miss Temple would have to say. "As you know, Helen has gotten out of hand lately. She was always a greedy one, but she has gone too far. She will no

longer be a student at Lowood. Mr. Brocklehurst had disposed of her. She is no more. I will make the announcement tomorrow of her death by consumption." Even

though I expected Helen's death, I could not believe my ears. Hot tears streaked my cheeks. Miss Temple cradled me in her arms and let me weep for my one true

friend. (I know it sounds odd to call the girl that turned me into the beast I am a friend, but she was. I could talk to her about anything. We shared a bond that I

never shared with anyone before. I will always miss Helen Burns.)

After Helen's death, the school wasn't the same. I still had Miss Temple. I was deathly afraid of Mr. Brocklehurst. I was glad he only came around ever so often.

Years passed and I grew in intelligence, stature, and hunting skills. I frequently went out with Miss Temple on killing sprees. She decided to teach me everything

she knew while she was still here. She did not tell me she would be leaving soon. (Miss Temple had met and fell in love with a mortal man. I say mortal because

we cannot die as normal humans can. We are cursed to walk this earth day and night for all eternity searching for that next drop of blood to satiate our lusts,

unless…) I also acquired Helen's old task of taking care of the wolves. Remember I spoke on the hall with the missing floor and the wolf that saved me the night I

found out Miss Temple's and Helen's secret? Well the open space there was the wolf pit. There were many, I'll say around twelve, wolves kept there. I was given

the task of feeding the wolves the remains of the unlucky, but delicious, souls we drank nightly. (you see, we vampire, as we have been recently named, do not

eat people. We merely drink their blood. When the blood is safely within our full stomachs, the wolves get to devour the remains. This covers our tracks. The

people disappear without a trace and none are the wiser.) I had a sort of camaraderie with the wolf pack. I would play fetch with the large bones like the femurs

and the thigh bones. (I named the wolves and my favorite I called Marshall. Marshall loved to play fetch with me. He would run to and fro wagging his tail when he

first caught site of me coming with his nightly goodies. I loved him. I raised him from a puppy. He was the runt of the litter. I actually smuggled him out in one of

my trunks so he could come live with me here at Thornfield. The driver had an awful time trying to get the heavy trunk into the carriage. Marshall does not stay in

the house. I keep him hidden in the woods behind Thornfield. I still feed him my nightly remains to this day. Marshall's countenance has fallen remarkably since we

left Lowood. I am now realizing he needs companions like himself. I am now in search for some other wolves for him to play with. Maybe I will take out an add.)

There was a wall built down at the end of the hall just before the wolves den. It was built the day after I discovered them there. Miss Temple told me she did not

want any of the other girls finding out their secret. I often wondered how the secret was never exposed before. Were no other girls as curious as I? Did they never

hear the deep throated growls of the wolves as they gnawed on their evening feasts? Or were there others like I who uncovered one of the many mysteries of

Lowood and were not as fortunate as I to be able to escape the horrors of death? I frequently wonder why I was spared the gruesome death. Why did the wolf

pack not consume my tiny, frail, and helpless body when they had the chance? I wonder… was it my destiny to become…

When Miss temple married, I felt more alone than I ever had. One does not know how true loneliness feels unless they have true and happy relationships ripped

from under them without a moment's notice. I had already finished my own schooling and was at Lowood as a teacher for at least two years before she left. I

quickly tired of my lonely lot. I wanted to leave the weary school even sooner when I got an offer from Mr. Brocklehurst to join him and his family (his wife and his

two younger concubines he often told people were his daughters) and to come live with him. I graciously declined the offer stating that I had already found

employment at an estate far from Lowood as a governess. I told him I wanted a fresh start and new people to experience. He obviously wanted me to stay, this

was not his first offer for me to join his household, but he let me leave Lowood and charged me never to tell a soul what type of school Lowood truly was. (a pantry

for all of his desserts to exist in until he required their nourishment) So I left Lowood the following week and was on my way to Thornfield where I presently reside.

I think that is enough for today.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dear Diary, October 17, 1847

I have some..um… I do not know how to describe this news, but I will wait until later to explain my flabergastion. First let me describe my arrival to Thornfield Hall.

It took about a half a day to reach Thornfield Hall. I was amazed to see that such a beautiful house was to be my new home. The little woman who invited me in

was very sweet. She was an elderly woman with large jaws and a plump figure. Her eyes were youthful and full of joy (at seeing someone new she could talk to/ I

guess she grew tired of seeing the same faces day and night). She had a calm air about her. I noticed, through much conversation over the next few days, that

Mrs. Fairfax, her name, was not the sharpest tool ever made, but she was a very kind soul. I was told my employer was not presently living at Thornfield Hall. Mrs.

Fairfax explained that he rarely came to the place and I would most likely not see him soon. I thought this odd. "How can someone employ someone without ever

meeting them?" I wondered. "What sort of man can this Rochester, my employer's name, be?" I thought as Mrs. Fairfax yammered on about whatever popped into

her brain.

I met with my pupil, Adele, whom I liked instantly. She was a sweet child around the age of six. She was French and spoke broken English. I, being trained in

French at Lowood by two separate French teachers, (the first one "mysteriously went mad and had to live in an asylum" remember) could communicate with Adele

flawlessly. She told me all kinds of things. She told me about her beautiful opera singing mother, she told me about her life in France and she sang me many songs

in French that her mother taught her. Adele also described her benefactor Mr. Rochester. He took her in as his own child and raised her when her mother "died". (I

found out later that the poor girl had gotten abandoned by her, let's just say, less than moral mother.) Adele and I got along very well. She was a very attentive

student and I enjoyed playing games with her after her lessons.

After Adele's lessons for the day are over, I sometimes send her off to play with her French nanny (the only other person Adele seems to enjoy speaking with in

the house. Mrs. Fairfax has no patience to listen to Adele's broken English for too long, and Adele cannot help slipping off into her native tongue during

conversation.) This is the time I wander off into the town to find good spots to…uh…find a good meal later that night. Once, Mrs. Fairfax needed some letters put to

post and I volunteered to deliver them to the post office just to have a good excuse to leave and find my dinner. (I prefer the elderly crowd myself. The elderly

tend to have a more rich and robust flavor like a well aged wine. Children are too sweet. I stopped desiring sweets around my sixteenth year. I am presently

eighteen and have more adult tastes.) On my way back to Thornfield, I saw a dog running towards me. At first I could not make him out, it was very fogging that

particular evening. I thought my Marshall had followed me out here and would scare the towns people if did not hurry him home, but I was mistaken. It was not

my Marshall at all but another animal entirely. The dog was rather large and easily put me in the mind of my Marshall, but there were many differences in their

appearances. The first and most obvious is the fact that this was a dog and not a wolf. Second the dog was black with a white spot on his face above his left eye.

My Marshall is a pale gray color. The dog seemed to like me. It jumped and circled me a lot like Marshall would whenever he saw me. I heard a voice penetrate the

fog. It called the dog. "Pilot. Pilot, where have you gone?" The dog straightway turned from me and disappeared into the mist before me. Suddenly I saw two large

eyes the size of my small fists (I am a very small woman of about 5 feet two inches. I never grew much, a fact I hate. I always wanted to be tall and statuesque

like many other of the girls I've dined with or on what have you). The massive animal halted just shy of ramming me in the face. The passenger aboard the horse

was soon off the horse and moaning with pain on the ground. I immediately ran to the person's aid, but was shooed away. I saw Pilot once more. He circled the

scene of the accident and went to his master's side to offer some assistance. The man stood unsteadily to his feet. He was a tall man of about 6' I would say. He

looked quite angry, as to be understood, and tried to take a step. He quickly suppressed the signs of pain obviously felt in his left leg. I moved closer to help the

man, and he reluctantly placed his heavy arm over my small shoulder. We slowly moved closer to the waiting horse and the man carefully climbed back into his

first position. The man scolded me for being out so late waiting to spook random passers-bys' animals. I explained to him that I had done no such thing and told

him why I had ventured out so late in the evening (Well I did not tell him the whole story, but I told him what he needed to know.) He asked me about the

Thornfield Hall I spoke of. I told him that I was the new governess there and asked him if he know the place. He told me he had heard of the place once or twice

and that he had better be going. The man told me that I should be on my way also. "A young lady as yourself should not be traipsing around in the dark. Go on

home now. There has been talk of many disappearances and even wolf sightings in this area." I obeyed and said I would go home directly. I also thanked him for

the warning and his concern. The man, the horse and the dog all vanished into the mist and left me there to walk the long walk back to Thornfield. In the dark/

after being warned of strange activities in that particular area/ I was left to WALK home/ Who says chivalry is dead?

I later found out that the man I ran into on the road that night was in fact my employer. He did not mention this to me that night. I imagine he wanted to test my

character before he let himself be known. (Mr. Rochester is a bossy and impatient man. He seems to rather enjoy my company. A fact I find rather odd/ most

employers do not make time to spend with their help, but every night since he has been here I have had an audience with him.)

I will never forget the night I saved Mr. Rochester's life. I was in my apartment half asleep. All of a sudden I heard this weird laughter outside of my bedroom door.

I straightway got out of bed and stood next to my door and listened. I heard the laughter again. This time it was softer and farther away. (You know me by now

Diary. I am the inquisitive sort. I had to investigate the sound.) I heard the laugh the first day I arrived at Lowood. Mrs. Fairfax was giving me a tour of Thornfield

when my ears picked up the loud and obnoxious laughter. Mrs. Fairfax told me it was one of the upstairs servants named Grace Poole. "She really enjoys a joke."

Mrs. Fairfax said of Grace.

I opened my apartment door and looked out into the dark hall. I saw nothing, but I smelled something burning. I quickly grabbed a candle and a match from my

end bed table and flew out of the door. The hall grew hotter and the smell of burning wood grew stronger and stronger the further away from my room I got.

Suddenly there stood before me what seemed like a dark and solid shadow. It vanished as quickly as it had appeared, but I had no time to worry about that

because in front of me was the burning room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dear Diary, October 18, 1847

I'm sorry to stop so abruptly, but I was needed down stairs… Well to continue with my narrative… I could not believe my eyes. There lay my dear, I mean, Mr.

Rochester engulfed in a sea of flames. I had to react quickly. There was a basin of water near his flaming bed. I pressed through the heat and procured the water

basin and doused the area around the head of Mr. Rochester's bed. The cool water instantly woke Mr. Rochester. I dashed back through the dark hall to my room

and grabbed my water basin form my bed side table. I hurried back to Mr. Rochester's apartment and flung the water towards the blazing inferno. By this time Mr.

Rochester was up and beating the fire with a blanket. It seemed like ages passed by before we got the fire to die. I sat wearied by the whole ordeal on a damp

chair near the inflamed fireplace. (I had gotten soaked after filling many basins of water trying to put the fire out and had caught a chill when the room was no

longer ablaze. That is why I sat next to the fireplace.) Mr. Rochester looked thoroughly confused and paced the floor in front of me. He asked what happened and I

explained about the crazy laugh I heard outside of my door and how I wanted to follow it to see what could be so funny in the middle of the night. I told him how I

heard that laugh before and how Mrs. Fairfax told me of the servant Grace Poole and her loud and obnoxious laughter. At this Mr. Rochester looked worried.

"Did you happen to see uh Grace Poole on your way to my apartment tonight?" he asked. I told him no. By the time I had seen his room alight with flames I had

well forgotten about Grace Poole and her incessant laughter. He said good, which I thought was odd, and told me to wait there and he would return shortly. I

waited patiently for what felt like an eternity. Mr. Rochester walked back into his damp room and shut the door. I felt a bit uneasy never having been alone in

closed quarters with a man before. I instantly stood and tried to excuse myself, but Mr. Rochester caught one of my hands and pressed it in his gently. "You saved

my life Jane." He said staring down at me with his intensely focused gray eyes. "You're shivering." He commented drawing closer to me. "In fact your gown is

soaked." He said while turning to grab his robe from out of his wardrobe. (never letting go of my hand while doing this) He slowly wrapped the warm material

around my small shoulders. His face was so near mine (I'm blushing just thinking of…). His robe smelled of him. "Thank you dear Jane." (He called me DEAR

JANE!) "Thank you dear Jane, for without you I would have inevitably perished tonight. I owe you my life." I couldn't believe my ears. "You may ask anything you'd

like up to half of my kingdom." He joked. I smiled and told him I would have to get back to him on that matter. He smiled. My heart jumped into my throat as I felt

Mr. Rochester's arms embrace me. I felt the slight stubble that covered his normally clean face caress my cheek as Mr. Rochester held me. I liked it. I had never

gotten so close to such a man or any man. I didn't want him to release me, but he did after quite some time. I felt awkward like a teen getting used to her inward

feelings. How I longed to stay with my master that night. How I wished to… I digress.

Mr. Rochester and I parted ways. I still, clad in his lush robe, floated back to my apartment knowing I would never forget that night for as long as I live.

Dear Diary, October 23, 1847

Oh joy! What joy I feel today! No woman alive can compare their happiness with mine! Diary, I am in love! Yes me Jane Eyre is in L-O-V-E LOVE! You are

wondering who, none doubtedly, has captured my heart so to cause me to exclaim so. My heart is a blaze for non other than the owner of this vast estate that I

now reside. The night my dear Rochester's room caught fire is the night I knew I was in love. I had secretly harbored feelings for my master for some time. I hated

to see that wretched Blanche Ingram fawn over him during her stay here. I hated it so. My blood boiled in jealousy of that fair maiden. I, who never was

considered a beauty, could not help but feel inferior to Blanche and all the other beauteous women that stayed here at Thornfield. I was forced, by my dear

Edward, to sit and watch Blanche flirt and giggle and look lovely all to make me jealous. My master explained to me how he had loving feelings for me since our

first meeting that faithful evening on the road. He told me that he had to see for himself some sign of my affection for him before he was sure of my love. The

night of the fire. He said, he thought he saw a spark of emotion in my shy eyes, but he wasn't sure enough to make a move. Now he is absolutely certain of my

love for him, because I could not help spilling over with emotions when I thought he would send me away. You see my love played and awful trick on me. He made

it seem as if he were to marry that awful Blanche Ingram, and I would certainly have to be relieved of my governess duties. Adele would be put in a boarding

school and I would never again see my loving master in life. I could not hide the rush of tears and the outburst of emotions that followed that news. That sly man

coaxed a confession of love from me. I was relieved to hear it was all a cruel test to see if I really loved him. I was showered with hugs and kisses. I had another

rush of emotions and cried tears of joy. Dear Edward proposed to me after the tears and laughter subsided. I instantly exclaimed yes, and jumped into my loves

arms. He twirled me around and kissed me, oh how he kissed me. It began to rain and we had to hurry out of the garden and into the house. I do remember

something odd about that moment though. After I agreed to marry my dear Edward, lightning struck a nearby tree and cut it in half. Odd. Oh well, I have other

matters to focus on now that I am soon to be Mrs. Edward Rochester lady of Thornfield.

Dear Diary November 24, 1847

More than a month has gone by since last I wrote. Many horrible things have transpired in the short period of time. The arrangements for mine and Edward's

marriage were all set. I had my dress and the church was booked. We had everything planned and the day had come. I dressed that morning with butterflies in

stomach. My carriage was prepared and off to the church I went. Everything went as planned. Edward stood near the altar and I walked down the small isle. I

could not help smiling. My joy nearly overwhelmed me as I neared my love. We shared a mutual smile and then the minister started. He got to the part of the

ceremony where he asked if anyone objected to marriage they should speak now or forever hold their peace. To everyone's surprise an older gentleman appeared

at the chapel door and rudely objected. He explained who he was and how my Edward was a fraud. He told everyone there, not too many people attended Mrs.

Fairfax and a coachmen were all, that Edward was already married! I nearly fainted. I looked at my future husband to see if it were true. The look on his face

answered my question. What happened next will never leave my mind. Edward ushered us all back to Thornfield and took us up the long and narrow staircase that

led to the top of the house. He burst into the room to Grace Poole's surprise. (I was couldn't understand why she was still employed at Thornfield after setting

Edward's room on fire.) She tried to stop us from coming in, but was moved out of the way by Edward. Sitting balled up in a corner was a small woman. She

rocked back and forth at first and then turned to see what all the commotion was about. Edward explained that that woman, that lunatic was indeed his wife, but

he did not love her. He could not love her. He went on to say that he had been tricked into marrying the crazy woman by the man, her brother, who interrupted his

perfect union with me. I could not understand if what I was seeing and hearing was true or all apart of an elaborate and horrific nightmare that I could not shake

myself out of.

The woman stood and looked to be a little taller than me. She had very long and dark wrinkled hair. Her eyes were large and rimmed with black, a lot like my dear

friend Helen's used to be. Her skin was sallow and she looked to never have seen the sun in life. She looked frail and broken. I actually felt sorry for her until she

attacked! The woman lunged straight for me! I could do nothing but shield my face (at least I did not want to reveal my strength in front of the mortals. I had kept

my awful secret far too long to have blown it in the heat of one moment.) Edward jumped in front of me in and shielded me from the attacked. When the others in

the room got the small, but noticeably strong, woman off of Edward he was bleeding. His shirt was torn a bit by the collar and his forehead had a small trickle of

blood where Antoinette, that is his wife's name, head butted him. I felt my face grow hot. The sight of blood excited me in a way I needn't show any mortal. I left

the room hurriedly and ran down the stairs. Edward followed me thinking I had left because of the happenings of the day. He wiped his bloody forehead and

stopped me just before I reached my apartment. He begged me to forgive him for his untruthfulness and I told him I needed to be alone. He reluctantly, after a

few more minutes of begging, left me to my thoughts. I stayed in my apartment for the rest of the night. I did not come out for supper when called (I never ate it

anyway I always slipped small portions at a time of the food on the floor for Pilot to eat until my plate was clean). I decided to leave that night. Even though I was

not the most religious person in the world, I knew enough about God and the Bible to know adultery was wrong. I packed my things and stole away into the cold

night. I unchained Marshall on the way out and we were off. I am actually writing at my new residence. I will tell of that tomorrow. I am being summoned to

dinner. How annoying it is to always have to pretend to eat. I am glad my new companions have no idea that I often stuff my food in to the napkin I keep in my

lap. Marshall has gotten a bit over weight though. He eats the mortal food and the mortals I drink. I might have to put him on an exercise plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dear Diary, November 26, 1847

I should tell you how I arrived at my new home. Remember I spoke of leaving Thornfield at night Marshall and I. Well we walked for what seemed like forever. Oh

how I wish I could transform like Miss Temple could into a bat or a wolf whenever I needed to travel quickly and inconspicuously. Alas, I am not a complete full

vampire yet. I have not died yet, and therefore, I am not equipped with all of the abilities of a true vampire. I merely thirst for blood and have acquired a bit of

strength. Once I die I will come into my true vampire state. I eagerly await that day as well as dread the thought of it. My transformation is taking longer than I

expected. Miss Temple explained to me like the maturing and blossoming we go through our teens years, vampires develop at different rates. Of course _I _would

have to be a late bloomer. It only took Helen 3 years to die. It has been eight years since that faithful night I was first bitten. Oh well, I shall have to be patient.

So Marshall and I walked until the night became the dawn. I was glad to see the clouds completely blocked out the sun and its harmful rays. God must not have

forsaken me like so many of my kind tend to believe according to Mr. Brocklehurst who is ironically a pastor. Marshall and I stopped to get a bite around midnight,

and we had been walking off our meal all night. I was beginning to feel drowsy, and I could tell Marshall was also. I found a nice quiet spot in the woods near the

road we had been travelling. It was a nice and dark cave filled with sleeping bats. I thought one of the bats was eying me as Marshall and I were settling in for a

nap. Marshall lie down on the ground and let me use him like a pillow. I looked up to see the nosy bat still looking at me. I turned away from the creature and

closed my eyes. (For I was extremely tired and had no strength to worry about the nosy co-inhabitants of the cave I was in)I awoke hours later feeling absolutely

drained. At first I thought I must have slept way too much. I thought I was merely drowsy, but then I felt sharp pains in my throat. I felt that the two small holes

on my neck had reopen after being closed for years. I could not believe what I felt. I had gotten bitten by another vampire and I had not only gotten bitten, but

was almost drained dry. I could hardly move. I was so weak. I tried to keep my eyes open, but was having a hard time of it. With every passing second I felt as if I

was growing weaker. I looked through my heavy eyelids to see Marshall's worried gaze. He obviously must have fought off whoever had done this to me because

he looked utterly beaten. He limped on three paws holding one slightly off the ground because of the pain. One of his eyes looked swollen shut and he was bleeding

profusely from his side. He came near me licked my face trying to stir his beloved master. Seeing that I could not move, Marshall collapsed be side me and decided

to die next to me. I guess he figured if I was going to die he mind as well also. At least we would die together. I do not know how long I lie there in that cave next

to my dearly departed Marshall. Days must have passed. I could not move an inch and had to stay night and day in that horrible cave. After the third day, I heard

someone nearby. I screamed as loud as my hoarse voice would allow, for I had been trying to get passers by on the nearby road to hear me for days. My heart

leapt within me when I caught sight of a young man standing at the mouth of the cave. He turned and came rushing in when he saw my motionless body lying next

to the dead wolf on the dirty cave floor. I could see the man's caring and merciful eyes staring down at me. I smiled knowing God had truly not forsaken me. The

man slowly lifted me off the hard ground and carried me out of the cave. I couldn't open my mouth to tell him I there was a bag filled with the only worldly

possession I took from my former home in the cave. How I wish I could have buried Marshall, my truest friend. (I went back to the cave when I recovered to give

my Marshall a proper burial, but alas, he was gone.) I do not really remember what happened after we left the cave that day. I blacked out and when I awoke I

was in a plush bed surround by two inquisitive women and one annoyed looking woman. I am feeling famished. I will write more after a snack.

Dear Diary, November 26, 1847 continued

I am back. It was slim pickings today. Either way, let me get back to my story. I was received with abundant joy by the two young women in the room I awoke in.

They sat on either side of the bed and asked a million questions. They exclaimed how ecstatic they were to see me open my eyes. They thought I was dead for

sure. They asked my name and where I had come from and did I get attacked by the dead wolf that was beside me and they spoke to each other about the

horrible ordeal I must have gone through. The elderly lady that stood far off from the whole scene at first came closer and shooed the girls away. She told them,

"Our guest needs time before she can go into the details of her ordeal." She told them to go and "leave me be." Once the two women had vacated the room, the

elderly woman came and looked down at me as if she were disgusted. I only stared at her not knowing what to say and half expecting her to speak first. She did.

"I doe know who ya ar or wher ya came from, but I we nah haf ya bringing iny trouble to this hoose. Now me master Sinjin has been awful nice ter ye, but as soon

as ye ar well ye ar out a her!" I lie in the soft bed staring at the woman. Her cold blue eyes looked me up and down. She stood up (for she had sat down on the

bed beside me) and walked towards the door. She was half out of it when I heard her mutter, "Lowly prostitute…" and some other stuff I could not quite make out.

I was insulted by the prostitute part. I had nor have I ever… Well, a few moments later the two young women returned to the small room and gave me a cup of tea

and a slice of bread. I did not want to insult them, since they didn't seem to want to leave until I at least tasted the awful food, so I forced the tea and bread down

my throat. (yuck!) They looked pleased and left the room to go fetch more. (WHY?) I was force fed three times that day in that fashion. That afternoon I was

pleasured with the honor of formally meeting my savior. The two young women had told of their brother, John whom everyone calls St. John or Sinjin, and his

many good works. Diana, the eldest of the Rivers, explained to me how her dear brother is such a devout man of God and that he is a missionary. Mary, the

youngest of the Rivers family, told me that Sinjin was getting prepared for a missions trip to India set for the late spring. I could not help but admire the sweet

guy. All the times he gave blood at the hospitals (needleless to say this interested me), read to the children, helped build orphanages and schools for needy

children, how he fed the hungry and clothed the naked were revealed to me. "And now he has graciously taken you into his own home to make sure you get

nursed back to health." smiled Diana. Mary nodded in agreement beside her sister. "He is truly a saint." I said quietly. The two women smiled and there was a light

knock on the door. "Oh that must be Sinjin up to check on you Miss." exclaimed Mary jumping up to answer the door. His sisters built him up so in my mind that I

was certain to be disappointed when I met the saint in reality. The two sisters absolutely made their brother sound as if he were Michael the arc angel in disguise.

"How is our patient doing today?" I heard a deep voice outside the door say. "Very well." said Mary. "She's even sitting up today." She continued. "Yes. She seems

to be gathering some strength." Diana added. I sat nervously between the heavy comforter and soft sheets awaiting a glimpse of my savior. "Has she eaten

anything yet?" Sinjin asked. "Yes. Three times today."Mary answered. "Good. I want to speak to her." I saw one of the women's feet enter the door and the I heard

Sinjin say, "Alone. I want to speak with her alone, please." My heart did a flip when I heard Sinjin wanted to speak with me alone. I saw the dainty foot retract and

it was soon replaced with a tall backwards figure. Sinjin has his back to me, I figure looking at his flabbergasted sisters in the hall, as he closed the door in their

faces. The room was not that large as it was, but it seemed to shrink as Sinjin stepped into it. I would say Sinjin is around 6' 3in. tall. He looked like a giant. Sinjin

turned towards me sitting quietly in my bed. A small smile appeared on the handsome man's face as he walked towards me. "May I sit miss?" Sinjin asked

gesturing his hand to my bed. I felt very shy all of the sudden. I had only once been alone with a man in a closed room prior to that day. There where no other

chairs in my bedroom, so I had no choice but to invite Sinjin to take a seat. I was lifted slightly as Sinjin sat down beside me. I could feel my face grow a little flush

as his ice blue eyes gazed caringly into my own brown eyes. "How are you feeling today?" He inquired. "I am feeling a lot better. Thank you for your kindness sir. I

do not know how I will ever be able to repay you." I said trying to sound as humble as I could. Sinjin smiled at me said, "I require no repayment. I am satisfied

knowing you are well. When you are able I would like you to come and visit us downstairs. I know my sisters will enjoy your company and so will I." With that said

Sinjin stood beside me and place my small hand into his large one. His skin was rough. I could tell he did work with his hands often. Sinjin patted my hand softly

and gazed into my eyes once more. He smiled and then left me to think about our first meeting. I can still remember his smile. What a lovely, comforting, yet

intriguing smile.

Dear Diary, November 27, 1847

I remember the day I first left my bedroom and decided to join the Rivers downstairs. (that is the family's last name) My room was in the middle of the short

hallway in between Diana's and Mary's bedrooms. The elderly maid lived downstairs and Sinjin lived in the little one bedroom house behind the main house. I

thought it odd for him to live in the servant quarters, but I could understand him wanting his privacy. I had gotten up early that day. I was excited that I finally felt

well enough to leave my room that I didn't want to stay in those four walls, no matter how nice they were, longer than I had to. I tiptoed out of my room trying not

to wake the River's sisters as I passed and made my way downstairs. I heard someone moving through the little kitchen. It was the servant woman. She was

getting out bowls of various sizes. I saw a large headless chicken sitting featherless in the sink and knew that a meal was about to be cooked. I watched as the

woman gather a bag of potatoes and all sorts of spices and arranged them on the small kitchen table. The woman sat down and began to snap green beans into a

bowl. She glanced in my direction and hen said, "So I see yer up an about ar ye? Yer must be feelin bettar now." "Yes." I replied. "I am feeling 100% better now."

I dismounted the stairs and stood next to the table watching the elderly woman work. "If ye plan ona stayin her young lade yer gonna haf to pull yer weight." The

woman started. "Pull up a chair an getta snappin these beans. I can start on the chicken." I did as I was told happily because the woman said I would be staying

and not having to leave like I expected would happen when I got well again. I had no money or clothes with me, they were left in the cave and probably stolen the

next day, and the Rivers knew I could not afford anywhere else to live. (Saints, all of them) I sat and did my task until it was completed. When the elderly servant

saw I was finished, she gave me something else to do. "Peel the potatoes." She ordered putting the large sack in my lap and handing me a new bowl and knife. I

started my new task. The Rivers sister came down the stairs just as I was peeling my last potato. They were surprised to see me out of bed and also surprised to

see me peeling a potato. Diana gave the servant woman a disapproving look and Mary said, "Well good morning Jane. I see you have made a complete

recovery." (I thought about not telling the Rivers my true name, but I decided against it. They lived in the country and away from everyone I have ever met or

known in my lifetime. I hardly think they would ever find out about me and Mr. Rochester's adulterous relationship.) "Yes I have." I replied. "Thanks to your,

Diana's, and Sinjin's kindness I am fine now." I continued. Diana smiled and told me I did not have to help cook for the family. "You are a guest in this house. You

do not need to work while here." I told her that I did not mind helping to cook at all. "I have never touched a stove in my life and I have never helped to prepare a

meal. It is fun to me to have this experience." I think the servant woman had been sizing me up since I had gotten to the River's home. She was trying to figure

out if she were to call me Miss or treat me as an equal. I think my lack of experience with manual labor made her change her mind about me. No, I am not a

prostitute I thought, but I am not a runaway lady either. I am in the working class too, but I didn't tall her that. I liked being call Miss Jane for once. "Miss Jane, I'll

take the potatoes from ye. Ye should be relaxin. Don't be strainin yerself cause me. I can hanle the cookin meself." The woman relieved me of my duties. I could

not help but smile at her sudden change in attitude. Diana asked if I would like to join her and Mary for their daily German lessons in the study. I said I would and

followed the two women into the bright room down the hall. The walls were made up of almost all glass. There was one wall of books opposite the wall of windows.

I could not believe my eyes. I hadn't seen this many books since I lived with my Aunt Reed. Mary told me after their daily lessons they would read and that I could

read as much as my heart desired. I had always liked to read as a child so this was a dream come true for me. Sinjin was our teacher. He came in and found the

German book off of the book shelf. He hadn't even noticed me until he turned to sit in his chair, which I had unknowingly sat in. "Oh, Jane." He said looked

shocked. "You are up. I am glad to see that you are well now." he continued. "Jane has come to sit in on our German lessons Sinjin." explained Mary. "I hope you

do not mind." I said quietly. "Of course not." Sinjin replied. "You are welcome to be anywhere in this house you choose to visit. Do you know any German Jane?"

"I'm afraid I do not." "Well you will not be able to say that for long." Sinjin said giving me that same intriguing smile of his. I felt the warmth rising in my cheeks.

Sinjin opened the heavy looking book he held and began to pronounce words for us to repeat. After we repeated the words, Sinjin would then tell us what each

word meant. We did this for about an hour and then the lesson was over. "Tomorrow we will work on putting the words we learned into sentences." Sinjin said

before he replaced the book back onto the shelf. I was glad the lesson was over. It was great to be learning a new language, but I was ready to dig into a novel. I

left my seat and began to search the shelves for an interesting title. The only book on the shelf I was familiar with was the Bible, so I had my choice of interesting

and new material to read. Diana and Mary had already found the books they wanted and found a quiet place to read in the study. I found an interesting title, _The _

_Death and Resurrection of My Heart_ by: Michael Lewis (a gothic novel) and found myself a nice soft chair to sit and read on. I felt very at home with the Rivers

family. I looked up from my book to see Diana and Mary deeply concentrated on what they were reader. Mary looked happy and Diana looked worried or maybe it

was nervous. Either way, I figured whatever they were reading was very captivating. I made myself comfortable and curled up feet and all in the large chair I was

in. I felt a bit odd though. Have you ever had the feeling you were being watched? Well I had that feeling at that moment. I looked up from my book to see Sinjin

staring at me. His icy blue ices were peeping over his newspaper. When he saw me look at him he quick lifted the paper. I felt myself blush again. I lifted my book

in front of my face and continued reading. I leaned on the window seal beside me and read my book. It was very good. It was about a woman who thought she lost

her one true love to the sea after his ship wrecked, but she was visited by what seemed to be a ghost in her dreams. The apparition told the woman that her true

love was still alive and that he would return to her one day. That is as far as I had gotten before it was time for lunch. I tried to tell the girls I was not hungry, but

they insisted I eat. I had no appetite and I really wanted to finish my story. I had to comply with the two women and go eat. (yuck) As I put my book back onto

the shelf I saw Sinjin out of the corner of my eye. He was putting his newspaper on the table beside me. I saw him glance over his shoulder at me. I turned to

leave the room, but I still had that being watched feeling. My face grew hot again.

I forced down lunch (a bowl of porridge) and went right back to the study to get my book. Sinjin was already there sitting in the chair I had occupied earlier. He

watched me enter the room over his book. (He thought I couldn't see his eyes I guess) I found my book and sat on the couch across from the handsome man. He

lowered his book and began to flip through the pages slowly. I smiled at him and he smiled back. (oh that smile/ every time I've seen it my heart has done flips in

my chest.) I looked down at my book, but I could still feel Sinjin's icy blue eyes watching me. My face grew hot and I hid my blush with my book. I felt such relief

as Diana and Mary entered the room. "Wow Jane you must have been hungry. You ate your porridge so quickly." Said Mary upon entering the room. I smiled and

said, "I must have been hungrier than I thought." "You must have been starving Sinjin." Smiled Diana looking at Sinjin who was looking at me. "I was." He replied

looking at his book now. Diana and Mary gave each other a glance and then found their books and sat to read once again. The room was quiet for hours. The only

thing heard was a few giggles from Mary, a few gasps from Diana, and Sinjin's heavy boots as he left and later reentered the room telling us it was time for dinner.

I finished my last page of my book and joined the family around the small table. Sinjin said grace and we began to eat. I saw the chicken I had seen earlier was

now cooked and dressed. The snapped beans I snapped myself were there and so were the potatoes I peeled. I felt proud as if I had made the meal myself. (well

everything but the chicken) I forced this meal down and just sat at the table enjoying the company of my new friends. After everyone finished dinner we decided to

play a little game. Diana wanted to play a card game. Mary and I wanted to play charades. Sinjin wanted to play Blind man's bluff. Diana and Mary were surprised

that Sinjin wanted to play a game at all. "He hasn't played a game with his dear sisters in years." Exclaimed Diana looking at me. "Well I'm in the mood to play

tonight." Smiled Sinjin also looking at me. "Alright then." laughed Mary. "Let's play." She continued. "Blind man's bluff it is." Said Sinjin going off to find a piece of

cloth to blindfold with. (Blind man's bluff is a game where a person is blindfolded and the rest of the party has to spread out away from the blindfolded person.

Whenever the blindfolded person finds someone they are to hold onto them and correctly identify them. If they cannot identify the person, they are to let them go

and try to correctly identify someone. The will only be freed person of their blindfold after they correctly identify their prisoner. The captured person becomes the

blind man.) Sinjin returned looking eager to play. We drew straws to see who was to be the first blind man. Mary was first. Sinjin placed the dark fabric over his

sister's eyes and tied a loose knot in the back. He spun her around three times and then released her. We three sighted gamers ran to hide as quickly as possibly.

Mary wobbled and tilted as she walked trying to find one of the giggling hiders. She came upon Sinjin first since he had had a hard time finding a hiding place large

enough for him to hide in. I could see Sinjin's brain working. Knowing he would instantly be identified, him being the only large male in the room, he grabbed two

small pillows and (I still cannot help laughing at what he did next) began to hurridly stuff them into his shirt and crouch down slightly. Mary grabbed as soon as he

had finished securing his padding. "Oh this is definetly Diana." Mary exclaimed triumphantly. "Your great endowments have given you away my dear sister." She

teased. "I beg your pardon!" started Diana from across the room. Mary undid her blindfold to see who she had truly grabbed. The room erupted with laughter when

she realized the bosoms she had felt were her brother's. "Oh Sinjin! That is not fair! You tricked me!" she complained. I sat perched on the arm of the sofa unable

to speak because of laughing too hard. Diana was in her corner inspecting herself and Sinjin chuckled as he got rid of his female padding. "You cheated Sinjin so

it's your turn to be the blind man." Protested Mary. "Oh all right." Said Sinjin obediently. He stooped to let Mary tie his blindfold. She spun him about five times

until he stumbled. (revenge I suppose) Mary quickly got out of the way of her drunken brother and hid near me. I decided to move since Sinjin had seen where I

was before. Sinjin leaned and tripped around the room without any luck. I noticed that he came inches away from both Diana and Mary and did not attempt to

touch them. I then realized that he was looking for me. He came closer and closer to me. I narrowly escaped his grasp not once, or twice, but three times. Diana

and Mary giggled every time Sinjin missed grabbing me. I ran and sat among his sisters who fell completely silent as Sinjin neared. We did not even breathe as

Sinjin blindly groped in front of him. I sat in the middle of the two young women and they each held one arm. Sinjin seemed to sniff like a dog in front of us. Then

with animal like quickness, he grabbed me and held me close to him. My face burned the closer his face got to mine. (he was stiff sniffing like a dog) There I was,

silent too nervous even to breathe and Sinjin holding me not more than an inch from face. He smiled his bewitching smile and said, "I've got you Jane." Diana and

Mary cheered as Sinjin pulled of his blindfold, one of my arms still in his grasp. I felt my face begin to cool when I was released. Sinjin laughed motioned for me to

turn around so he could put the blindfold on me. I demurely turned around. I could feel Sinjin behind me. I felt the warmth of his breath caress the back of my

neck. I saw his powerful arms circle my body and just as he was about to put the blindfold on there was a horrible crash outside the house. I jumped with fear and

Diana and Mary shrieked. Sinjin leapt into action and was out of the house like a flash. "I wonder what could have happened to make such a noise." Stated Diana

moving closer to the window. "I hope its not intruders. Poor Sinjin is out there!" said Mary coming close to me. We shared a worried look and went nearer the

window. There was no sound outside to be heard. Everything had gone silent. More than five minutes elapsed (five of the longest minutes I had ever experienced)

before Sinjin returned with the servant woman in his arms. We cleared the sofa and he placed the motionless woman on the sofa. "Oh my word, what has

happened to the dear woman?" exclaimed Diana. "Is she dead?" asked Mary. I stood silent watching Sinjin check the woman for a pulse. "There's a pulse, but it is

very faint." Sinjin stated. The woman suddenly shot up and gave us all a fright. She looked all about her screaming and flailing wildly. Sinjin grabbed her arms and

calmed her down. "It's alright. You are safe now. You are all right. We are here." I could literally see the woman's heart pounding through her gray woolen dress.

Mary ran to get her some water because the poor woman began a horrible choking spell. Sinjin made her lie back onto the sofa pillows. Mary returned with the

water and Sinjin helped the woman drink. "Now tell us if you can what happened." Sinjin said quietly. Sweat was pouring from the woman's face. Diana used our

blindfold to wipe her face. "A monster." Started the woman. "A monster?" repeated Mary in a high pitched voice. "Yes. It hwas like nuthin I've evar seen." The

woman continued. "Large glowin red eyes, claws fhor ands, fangs for teeth. I tried to fight it awff, but it was too strong. It throo me akrawss the ard fwhen it saw

me cross. I halways keep it near me heart. I av since I was a yung one. At beast ould of kilt me fa shor if it weren't for me cross." She finished her story and Sinjin

told her to lie back down and rest. Needless to say we were all pretty frightened that night. All except Sinjin. He looked more angry than anything. He did not go to

little house behind the main house that night. (I was glad.) We all stayed in the study that night and slept wherever we could. I woke the next day and smelled

food cooking. The elderly woman was still asleep on the couch and so were Diana and Mary (asleep on the love seat) I left the archair I had slept in and went

towards the smell of food. I was surprised to see Sinjin standing at the stove cooking eggs. I had never seen a man cook in my life. (especially one that was

wealthy enough to have even one servant) Without turning around he called me. "Jane. You are awake. Sit I will have breakfast ready soon." I sat and watched the

tall man cook. I must admit Diary that my eyes wandered. I looked at the golden hair that sat softly atop Sinjin's head. I measured the width of his broad

shoulders with my eyes. My eyes ran the length of his long back. I watched his strong hand grip the pan while the other flipped what was inside of it with the

spatula it held captive. I seen his long legs get swallowed up by his heavy boots. I looked up to see that smile of his. Sinjin glanced at me over his shoulder and

then returned to his work. I felt my face flush once more. "Had he caught me inspecting him." I thought terribly embarrassed. Sinjin took the pan off of the stove

and placed some of the eggs onto the plate that was already in front of me. I noticed there was only one other plate on the table. "Had Sinjin expected me?" I

thought. "Or had he not finished setting the table when I entered?" He put the rest onto his plate and then sat down to eat. (I guess that answered my queries) We

sat facing each other at the small kitchen table. I was not hungry (of course), but if I were to eat and enjoy any food I would have loved it to be those eggs. I kept

my eyes down, but I could feel Sinjin's eyes on me. I finishd my eggs and seen that Sinjin was finished also. He took my plate and went over to the sink to wash it.

Again I was shocked to see a man do such things. "The thank you Sinjin.. for the breakfast." I stammered out face growing hot the whole time. (I thought I knew

how to speak, but whenever I get around that man. I just do not understand it.) "You are welcome Jane." Was the reply. I sat where I was not knowing what to do

or say next. Sinjin finished the dishes and then turn towards me. He looked at me silently for a moment and then came the smile that makes my knees tremble.

He asked me how I slept. I told him I had slept well. (That was not completely truthful. I had a terrible night's sleep. I kept wondering about the "monster" the

servant woman spoke of. It sounded a lot like a vampire to me. I wondered if it was the same one that almost killed me and succeeded in killing my Marshall.)

Sinjin opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Diana and Mary entering the room. "Mmm Something smells good." Mary said. "Did you cook

Sinjin?"asked Diana looking shocked. "I'm sure you have not touched a stove in years. Sinjin was taught to cook during one of his many missions trips. There were

no women or servants out in the wilderness and so it was every man for himself." She explained. "But I never thought I'd see the day." She laughed. "So where is

ours brother dear?" asked Mary eagerly looking around the kitchen. "I'm afraid Jane and I have eaten and there was nothing left." He smiled. "I guess you'll have

to cook your own. I'm going to Jonathan Davis' house to talk over the arrangements of our upcoming trip to India." With that he was gone out the back door. "I

can't believe he didn't make us any food." Puffed Mary. Diana looked at the elderly woman sleeping mouth agape on the couch. She turned back to us, rolled up

her sleeves, and said, "I guess it's up to us women. Now which one of you can work the stove?"

That's enough writing for today. My hand's starting to cramp.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dear Diary, Dec 1, 1847

I have a secret. This secret has been bothering me these last few weeks. I have to tell someone, but I do not know any one that I can trust with this information

but you Diary. That afternoon, after Sinjin made me breakfast, I felt like taking a walk. I know it was crazy especially after the "monster" sighting, but I just had to

get out of the house. It as a cloudy afternoon and I thought it was a good day to walk. I had been thinking a lot of my Edward. (well just Edward now) I took a

walk down the lane past the Rivers' house and remember my life at Thornfield. I remembered Edward's sense of humor. He could always make me laugh. I thought

which burned in his dark and loving eyes. I thought about how he used to embrace me. His strong arms held me so tightly to his chest. His hot kisses still lingered

on my lips. Then I remembered the utter sadness in Edward's eyes the day of our wedding. He did not want to release me to go into my room that day. He must

have known that he would never see me again if he let me go. A slow tear trickled down my cheek. The day was cooler than I had expected. I hugged myself

trying to keep warm, but I did not want to turn back yet. A few minutes passed. I thought about my journey from Thornfield to the Rivers' home. I remembered

how my Marshall and I had grown up together and in one awful afternoon he was taken away from me. I thought about how Sinjin came to my rescue. "How did he

ever find me?" I wondered. I was too weak to scream loud enough for any human to hear me. "Sinjin." I thought. My mind began to think about the sweet family

that took me into their home and nursed me back to health. "We've grown so close." I thought. "I hope they never ask me to leave." My thoughts fell back to

Sinjin. "He is a very handsome man." I thought. His icy blue eyes flashed in my mind. His captivating smile also crossed my mind along with our game of blind

man's bluff. He was able to find me no matter where I was. He sniffed like an animal in the air and whenever he did he could find me. He cooked me breakfast. I

was still dumbfounded by a man cooking and by such a handsome one cooking for _me_. Then I remembered Sinjin speaking of going to India soon. This thought

brought on a sadness that I did not expect. I looked up to see I had walked all the way into town. (well the small country village) There were only two shops in the

whole village. One was the little grocer and the other was the cloth, tools, farm equipment shop. There was an unusually large church for the area, Diana once told

me the founder of this village once thought the place would have a population boom and since he was a priest he wanted to be ready to win souls. There was a

small shabby school beside the church that looked to have been closed for decades. I wondered where the local children went to learn. Were they being taught at

all? The town square was covered in cobblestones and there was a fountain in the center of the square. A statue of the founder stood atop the fountain. I looked at

the elderly man with his long flowing robe and his Bible in his hand. He looked like a sweet and caring man. I could see compassion in his cold stone eyes. He

looked familiar for some reason. There were six or seven little cottages standing in a row just outside of the town. Another lane lined with tall bare trees that

seemed to grasp at each other for support. I slowly walked through the eerie lane and on to the little park beyond it. I saw that there were no children playing here

today. Diana, Mary and I walked to the park the a few times after I had gotten well. There were children playing and hiding and tagging each other. They looked so

cute and care free. But not this day. I could not figure out why the children weren't there. Maybe because the weather was starting to get cooler and their parents

did not want them to catch cold. Then I remembered the vampire the servant woman saw the other night. I instantly felt chilled to my bones. I took a look at the

placid lake and decided to head home. By the time I made it back to the lane that led to the River's home it was getting dark. I felt nervous for the first time

walking alone in the dark. I hadn't drunk human blood in at least a month. There were plenty of animals just outside the Rivers' door I could devour when I got

hungry. (After being shown so much kindness by humans, I could not think of making meals of them again.) Since my near death experience I have not felt as big

and bad anymore. I am not invincible and I must be wary of vampires just like any other mortal. Just because we vampires may be the same type of being we may

not have the same set of morals. I found that out the hard way. I quickened my pace. I saw something out of the side of my eye. It was small and black with little

red and beady eyes. It seemed to be following me. I quickened my pace once more, but the bat kept right up with me. I felt as if something was growing behind

me. I saw its shadow getting larger and larger on the ground in front of me. The thing jumped in front of me and stopped me in my tracks. I only saw its face for a

second but in the brief moment I recognized who it was. It was a familiar face from my past. The beast saw my face and was about to speak until a great golden

wolf pounced on him and started to tare the vampire to shreds. "Mr. Brocklehurst" I thought as I stood paralyzed watching the carnage. The wolf plunged its great

head into Mr. Brocklehurst chest and produced the still beating heart between its teeth. The wolf dismounted the corpse and it instantly turned to dust. The dust

flew away into the cold night air. I couldn't move a muscle. The wolf looked at me and I know it sounds strange, but I felt as if I knew the wolf. I felt as if I could

understand his thoughts. As if he was saying you are safe now Jane. "How did the wolf know my name?" I wondered. "Why the deuce could I here the wolf speak?

Am I losing my sanity?" all these thoughts raced through my mind while the wolf stood looking into the clear blue night. The moon was a full circle, but clouds were

starting to cover the orb. The wolf took one last look at me as if to say goodnight miss. Then it disappeared into the trees. My legs were no longer stuck in that

spot. I ran as quickly as I possibly could back to the Rivers' home. When there I calmed myself down and fixed my clothes and hair before I opened the door. I

knew Diana and Mary would be sitting in the study reading and I did not want to alarm them. I opened the door nonchalantly and made the pleasantries required.

"How was your walk Jane dear?" Diana asked. "It was well." I lied. "You must be freezing Jane. Your cheeks and nose are as red as cherries. Come and sit by the

fire." Invited Mary, but I was in no mood for company that night. I had just seen Mr. Brocklehurst brutally murdered right in front of me and I found out that I

could hear animals speak. I did not want to sit by the fire! I declined politely and made my way up to my room. I went through the kitchen and declined food or

drink from the servant woman. Just as I was about to mount the stairs I saw Sinjin walking towards his house. He looked disheveled. He wasn't wearing the coat

he had on when he left that morning. His shirt looked torn and he was moving rather slowly. I snuck out of the back door and called to him in almost a whisper. (I

didn't want the servant woman fussing at me for going back into the night. She would have said it was a blessing for me to get back home the first time with a

monster on the loose.) Sinjin turned at the sound of my whisper. I thought what great hearing he has. He stopped in his tracks and waited for me to come to him.

I looked into his eyes and knew instantly that it was him. The blood on his shirt confirmed it to me. Sinjin was the great golden wolf. He saved my life yet again.

Sinjin did not say hello to me or try to be formal in any way. He simply said, "Come in Jane. We need to talk." Sinjin stood holding the door open for me and I

entered the small house. It was cool. Sinjin had been gone all day and had no fire in his fireplace. "Take a seat and I'll get some wood for the fire." Said Sinjin

pointing to the large arm chair in front of the black fireplace. I did as I was told. Sinjin went back out the front door and left me in his chair. I looked about me. The

room was no larger than my small bedroom at the main house. There was only room for one good sized chair, a small love seat, and an undersized coffee table.

The room was a warm caramel color. It was intimate and inviting. The room was very clean and neat. I leaned back on the chair to see into the tiny kitchen and

then my noise gathered a scent. It was soft and subtle yet strong and intoxicating. Sinjin's scent was all over that chair. I felt my eyes close as I inhaled. I sat up

quickly when I heard Sinjin's footsteps on the front steps. He opened the door arms filled with firewood. He knelt by the fireplace and began to start the fire. I sat

in the chair and watched. His golden hair looked damp as if he were sweating. I looked at his chiseled face as the light from the fire danced upon it. He looked

stern yet worried. Sinjin leaned back from the fireplace he looked up at me. I felt my heart jump as his eyes stared into mine. "Jane." He started. "I am not an

ordinary man as I figure you now know." He stopped and glanced at me (for he had turned away to look back at the fire) "You are a werewolf." I stated calmly.

Sinjin looked surprised first by my knowledge of the term werewolf and by how calmly I mentioned it. "So you have heard of werewolves before?" "Yes. Many

times. I have met and talked to a numerous amount of …" I clasped my hands over my mouth, but it was too late. He had heard me. Sinjin stood now drawing

closer to me. "What? What did you just say?" he asked. Me and my big mouth" I thought. "Well." I started hesitantly. "I am not what you think either Sinjin." Sinjin

just stared at me waiting for me to go on. "I have been acquainted with many creatures of the night in my life time. (which was true/ While at Lowood Academy I

met with many types of odd creatures. Mr. Brocklehurst had an annual ball at his massive estate just for all the "freaks of nature". Miss Temple, Helen and I had

gone the first year of my stay at Lowood. I remember us having to sneak out at around midnight. Mr. Brocklehurst had our ride waiting for us outside the school.

We travelled what seem liked an hour and then we finally arrived at the Brocklehurst estate. It was a grand estate. My aunt Reed's entire estate, servants quarters

and stables and all, could fit comfortably within the main house alone! Twenty bedrooms, four ball rooms, a massive library a dining hall that ran the length of the

house. I had never seen such opulence and probably never will again. I often wondered how a priest could afford so much. We arrived dressed in silks, furs, and

velvet. Mr. Brocklehurst sent over our clothes after we met with his fitter one night. I loved my dress. It was a deep shade of scarlet and pure velvet. Miss Temple

wore the most regal shade of purple I had ever seen. Her gown was silk and very fitting in certain areas if you understand what I mean. Helen's royal blue dress

was lined with the purest white fur imaginable. I remember thinking we looked like three queens that night. The ball was wonderful and a great time was had by

all. I got to meet with such odd creatures that night. There was a family of werewolves with children close to my age. I remember the boy using his hind leg to

scratch his ear. His mother scolded him. "Do stop that Chauncey! You will rip your pants like last time." I could not help but giggle at that scene. There were other

vampires of course. There were witches with their green skin, men wrapped all up in bandages from head to toe walking very slowly. I wondered how they saw

where they were going. I even saw one man who looked as if was being held together by screws and pieces of thread that had been sown into his very skin. There

were three very beautiful women who were called to give a selection. Every cheered and whooped and hollered when the women had finished their song, but to me

their song sounded more like horrible screams, shrieks, and wailings. Helen told me that someone died that night after the ladies wailed. She called them banshees

or something to that effect. So yes, I had heard of vampires before and I could tell Sinjin about lots of other creatures he would most likely never heard of nor

would he ever want to meet them.) I have been a creature of the night myself since the age of ten. I too have kept a secret from you and your family… I am a

vampire." Sinjin's reaction surprised me. He jumped back away from me and turned from me completely. I stood instinctively and walked over to him to try and let

him no I meant him no harm. "Sinjin I assure you I mean you and your sisters no harm. I am not one of those evil vampires who feed on whomever whenever."

Sinjin's face had grown white. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he put his on mine. "I had a feeling you were different Jane…" He started after some time.

"Ever since the day I found you in the cave. I was out hunting, I mean looking for someone and I caught a whiff of a soft perfume. It smelled of some sort of flower

like a peony maybe. I thought it odd to be smelling flowers so close to winter. I followed the smell until I came upon you and I guess he was your wolf since he

was nuzzled next to you as if he had tried to comfort you. Most women or men for that matter do not have wolf companions, so I assumed you were different Jane.

I checked to see if you were alive and only got a faint pulse. I saw two small holes on your neck and knew instantly what happened to you. You see Jane, I knew

someone who had gotten bitten by a vampire before so I knew the tell-tale signs. I knew I had to take you to a home and get as soon as possible to get you a

transfusion of blood or you would…" I stood dumbfounded. When I was able to speak I had to know something. "Who donated their blood to keep me alive?" Sinjin

faced me, gazed into my eyes, and rolled up one of his sleeves to show me the scar from the needle puncture on his arm. I looked from the scar to the wonderful

man's eyes. "Why would you donate your precious blood for someone you have never met?" I queried still dumbfounded. Sinjin began rolling his shirt sleeve back

down as he said, "I have my reasons." That's all he said about the matter. "Are you a full vampire?" he asked looking back at me. "What do you…" I asked still

thinking about him giving his blood for me. "Have you gone through the complete transformation yet? Have you died?" he continued. "No." I said waking from my

thoughts. "I got bitten when I was no older than ten years old, but I have not crossed over yet. The transformation process happens at different rates for different

people." He looked relieved at that statement. "Then there is still time." He seemed to say this to himself and not me. "Jane!" He said grabbing me and startling

me. "I am on a quest to find and kill the wolf that turned me into the monster I become. Once the original wolf is dead I will instantly be released from my curse

and if you find and kill the vampire that infected you Jane you will turn back into the person you once were!" Sinjin exclaimed. Joy slowly began to rise within me. I

had enjoyed being a vampire for a while. The parties at Brocklehurst manor were fun when I was a child, but as I got older and fell in love with Edward I began to

think about my immortality and his mortality. Then I began to think about how it would be to dredge the earth for all eternity gaining and losing friends and loved

ones. Would I really like to live forever...alone? Sinjin's excited words made me hope for a brighter future, for a day I would die and not come back as a monster.

Just as I began to become happy I remembered Helen was the one who had bitten me and that she was dead. Mr. Brocklehurst had disposed of her I remembered

Miss Temple told me so herself. Sinjin must have seen the joy leave my face. "What's the matter Jane? Don't you want to be as you once were?" he asked

confused. "I want nothing more, but to be myself again, but I'm afraid the vampire who infected me was killed years ago." Sinjin's face dropped. "I don't

understand. If the original vampire was killed why are you still a vampire?" he asked speaking to himself again. Sinjin released me (for he had been holding me for

some time) "But if that's the case then the doctor was wrong or at least has incomplete findings." Sinjin said to himself. He ran to his bedroom and returned with a

stack of papers. He began flipping through the papers trying to find something. "I recently went on a missions trip and returned home through London." He started.

"I had been hearing stories of vicious monsters that preyed on young women and children during my stay in London. That sounded familiar. Since last year we had

the same types of things going on around here. I overheard two men speaking on the rumors quietly at outside an insane asylum and I had to go over and speak

to them. I spoke with a doctor Seward and a Dr. Van Helsing. They asked me to meet them at Dr. Seward's home and we could talk on the subject thoroughly

there. I met them that night at Seward's home and you will never believe the stories I was told. I took thorough notes and was sent home armed with information.

Here are my notes. Ah! Here is the page I have been searching for." Sinjin motioned for me to come sit next to him on the small loveseat. I obeyed. He showed me

his notes.

Vampires are very illusive creatures. They are extremely strong and can transform into various animals including wolves and bats. They can become thick mists

and swirl through the air like dust. They are stronger than 2o of the strongest men put together. The only way to kill a vampire is to drive a stake through the

heart or shoot them in the heart,. But make sure to chop their heads off and fill their mouths with garlic to make sure no reincarnation takes place. The garlic is for

the other vampires that might try to reincarnate the fallen vampire. Vampires cannot stand garlic, the cross of Christ, or any other religious symbols. Once dead

whomever was bitten by the vampire either turns back to normal or turns into dust. (this depends on if the victim of the original vampire has fully transformed or

died before the original vampire is killed. If the victim dies before the original vampire does there is no hope for them . The transformation is complete. If the

victim has not yet died, there is still hope to turn them back to their original selves.)

I read the page twice but I still could not understand what I read. "If Helen is dead why am I not my old self?" I said aloud. Sinjin and I simultaneously had the

same thought. "Helen is not dead!" we said in unison.

That's all I'm writing tonight. I have to meet with Sinjin.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Diary, December 2, 1847

I have been meeting with Sinjin every night for the past two weeks to try and figure out how to track Helen burns. I made sure to tell Sinjin every detail of my

encounter with vampires and Helen. Sinjin already knows where the wolf that infected him is. Sinjin was bit on the back of his right hand last year by a werewolf

while he was on a walk at night. He showed me the large pink scar on the back of his hand. I held his hand and felt the raised scar. "After I got information on how

to release myself from this curse I have been on a mission to find and kill the beast who did this to me. I found out that he is a rich count that travels often. I have

gotten word that he is travelling to India in the January. My friends are going on a missions trip to India in the spring, but I have been able to convince a few to go

early. No one knows the true reason I want to get to India, but you Jane." I felt honored for Sinjin to have trusted me with such exclusive information. His ice blue

eyes stared caringly into mine as he said, "Now all we have to do is find Helen." He smiled and I felt warm all over.

One day Sinjin and I travelled to the old Brocklehurst manor to get some answers. (We told his sisters we just wanted to get away together for a few hours. I think

Diana and Mary believed we were going for romantic reasons. They surprisingly and happily let us set off alone.) The place had been abandoned. The lawn was

unkempt, there was a foul stench in the air (I later learned it was the stench of the dead animals in the stables behind the main house. No one was around to feed

them so they died.). The front door was open and Sinjin and I walked in. Piles of dust were everywhere. "Everyone here must have been a vampire." Sinjin said as

we walked hand-in-hand through the many rooms trying to find someone anyone who could tell us something. We were about to give up when I stumbled over

something on the floor. It was an old book that was near a grand book shelf lined with hundreds, thousands of other books just as old. I picked up the book and

placed it back in its place on the shelf.

Just then, the wall began to creak and rock. Sinjin, who had released me and was across the room looking out of the window trying to see if there were any lights

on in the servants houses, came rushing towards me to get me out of the way of the book avalanche. When the commotion stopped, we saw that there was a

passage way opened up. The air was cool and stale, but we knew we had to go in. (Sinjin is curious like me.) Sinjin grabbed the lantern he had put down to save

me, he clasped my hand once more, and then we were off. Darkness surrounded us in the silent pathway. The walls were covered with thick patches of soft and

mossy growths. Sinjin began to sniff the damp air like a blood hound searching for any signs of life as we made our way down the spiraled stairs. Soon the faint

spot of light radiating from Sinjin's lantern was not the only light illuminating our path. We had finally come to the end of the stair and were received in a close and

brightly light laboratory of some sort. There were all sorts of glass jars filled with all kinds of unnerving inhabitants. Severed limbs, floating eyes that seemed to

follow you across the room, I even saw an infant grotesquely curled in fetal position hovering in its eternal womb on a shelf before me. I shut my eyes with a

shriek utterly in horror of the things I saw in those jars. Sinjin wrapped me in his arms and tried to comfort me. He also reminded me of something I had quickly

forgotten. "We have to keep searching this awful place if we want to find a clue, any clue, to Helen's whereabouts." I agreed and we moved slowly around the lab

tables covered in spilled chemicals of all colors. Sinjin found a table with the notebooks of the mad scientist who owned this lab and began to read the journals

aloud.

Dr. Frankenstein's log (Day 36 of my experiment)

I have been fortunate to find all but one of the parts I will need to successfully perform the operation. I am in need of the most vital organ to reproduce human life.

A brain of intelligence. I refuse to place another inept buffoon into this already vacuous society. I have been watching my eager and brilliant protégé Igor as of

late…The operation would be quick and painless...to me…I wonder if I took the brain I procured yesterday and transplanted it into…

Dr. Frankenstein's log (Day 40 of my experiment)

The operation was a success! Dear Igor will never be the same, but that is the price of science and the furthering of man's knowledge. I wonder what else I could

borrow from my now simple assistant that he will not miss…

Sinjin and I were both appalled by the doctor's lack of morals or feeling for his own assistant. Just as Sinjin was ready to read more of the evil doctor's journal, we

heard a small crash coming from the opposite side of the laboratory. Instinctively Sinjin jumped into action and stood with fists high waiting and ready to fight any

intruder. A small hunched back man toppled out from behind a wall of beakers. He quickly stood to his feet and raced towards the nearest exit. Sinjin took two

grand steps and caught the man holding him in mid air. "Don't hurt me!" yelped the little man. "I mean you no harm." Started Sinjin. "I am just here for some

answers." He explained putting the frightened man down slowly. The little man straightened his clothes all the while keeping one eye on Sinjin, the other he kept

on me. (I thought him an odd fellow. I had never met a person before or since whose eyes could move independently from one another.) "Who are you two? The

little man asked. "We are old friends of Mr. Brocklehurst." I lied. "We have come for a visit, but have found no one around. Can you tell us where everyone has

gone?" I asked politely. "Friends of Mr. Brocklehurst huh? Well where he and all like him have gone, no one should wish to see. Unless you like the sight and smell

of burning flesh I suggest you stop searching for that man tonight." He chuckled at his last statement. Sinjin and I glanced at each other. "So everyone that was

once here is now dead?" asked Sinjin. "Yes. They are no more. Thank God!" the man looked relieved. "So I take it you and the master of the house were not on

good terms." Stated Sinjin. "Me and that pompous, jack…" "Hey there is a lady present!" scolded Sinjin. The little man quickly covered his mouth and made a little

bow in my direction, "I apologize for my near indiscretion." He began. "It is just that Brocklehurst and all his kind… How I hated them." The little man's face was

curled into a scowl now. "If you hated him so, why did you carry on living here?" I asked. "I had no other place to go." The man said sadly. "Look at me!" he

exclaimed. "I am a freak of nature! I was born this way. I have had this blasted hump growing out of my back since birth. My parents took one look at me and

threw me in the gutter. I was rescued by a sainted priest who took me and raised me as his own son. He even let me ring the church bells on Sundays. I had a

happy life until the day I decided to leave the safety of the church. Priest Friar always told me to never leave the safe haven of the cathedral, but I was enticed by

a beautiful woman. A gypsy she was. She told me she loved me and wanted to be with me. I, like a fool believed her. Once out of my fortress I was beaten and

thrown into a trunk. Five years I lived with the gypsies. They had a travelling circus, and I was the main attraction in the freak show. Needless to say I was not too

fond of my life at that point. I remember meeting a doctor during one of our stops. He was very fascinated with all the freaks in the circus. The bearded lady, the

Siamese triplets what have you, but I captivated him the most. It was my large hump and even larger brain, as he always used to say, that caught his interest, but

I just think he was fascinated with my over sized cranium. The doctor told me he would take me away from my caged life if I were willing to be his assistant and

did not mind enduring the occasional study of my person. I agreed. I would have agreed to anything to get away from that horrid circus! Dr. Frankenstein, I later

learned his name was, brought me to a large estate up north, but we were chased out of that place because of his pet, his favorite experiment gone awry.

Frankenstein's sister fell in love with this Mr. Brocklehurst and since Frankenstein had no parents alive to give pick her suitor he was left to do so. He and

Brocklehurst spoke on the terms of the arrangement. Frankenstein told Brocklehurst that the only way he would allow his dear sister to marry him is if he gave

himself and yours truly a place to stay and a lab to work in. Brocklehurst hesitantly agreed to this arrangement and we have been at this house of monsters ever

since. And I have been unhappily here but too afraid to leave ever since." I could not help but feel sorry for the poor soul. He had had a terrible and sad existence.

I knelt before him and embraced him like a mother would her small child after he had skinned his knee. The man was distant at first, but then he fell limp in my

arms and began to cry. Sinjin looked on speechless, I assume. He handed the man his handkerchief and the man tooted his bulbous nose into the material. I stood

to my feet and let the man clean his face. Then Sinjin asked, "How did you end up alone here? How did everyone else die?" The man looked up at Sinjin's

handsome face and said, "I do not know if I should speak of such matters in front of the lady." Glancing at me. "Terrible horrible things have gone on here." He

continued. "I am quite fine." I protested. "I assure you I can handle whatsoever you have to say." The man stared up at me and then at Sinjin. Then he started his

explanation. "Dr. Frankenstein is, was, no ordinary doctor. He was a scientist, a MAD scientist. He did all sorts of experiments on whatever he could find to do them

on. Men, women, children, animals, it did not matter with him. Whatever moved and breathed was susceptible and expectable for experimentation. Frankenstein

always spoke of immortality. He was obsessed with being able to do his experiments forever. The doctor didn't even want to grow old if possible. After years of

failed experimentations with potions creams and the like, Brocklehurst gave the doctor an offer he could not refuse. Brocklehurst gave Frankenstein immortality

with one simple bite of the neck. I know you two must be shocked by my words, but I assure you I am telling the truth. Fangs! dripping in anticipation were

produced where his k-nine teeth should have been! Eyes of fire and claws of a beast! Brocklehurst had been transformed in front of my very eyes! I hid myself

from view all during this happening. I did not want one part of whatever Brocklehurst was doing." Then the small man stopped his tale and looked at me, I guess

making sure I hadn't fainted. When he saw I took the story in stride he continued. "The doctor wailed and flailed with pain I would imagine and then he fell lifeless

in Brocklehurst's arms. I covered my mouth to keep the scream in. Over the next few days the doctor seemed fine. He carried on his experiments as usual. He

even began working on his favorite experiment again. The fused together mass of idiot I call that experiment. It was a man made up of body parts from recently

dead corpses, provided by old Brocklehurst himself. The doctor had everything he needed but a brain worth his while. I had been secretly reading the doctor's

journal for years, and I am glad I have, because the crazy doof wanted to slice my own head open and steal my brain! I fixed him! I slipped him something in his

drink the day of the surgery. When he awoke he found "my brain" already attached to his beloved monster. I must admit that I did not know if this would work.

The doctor had been working a lot and I had hoped he figured he fell asleep during the operation because of the lack of sleep he already had. I admit it wasn't my

best plan, but I had no time to think of anything better. My brain was on the line and I have become very attached to it. Ever since then I had to act like a

complete buffoon in front of him to fool him into thinking that the operation was a success." "So Brocklehurst bite Frankenstein and made him a vampire." I said

looking at Sinjin. "And when Brocklehurst died so did everyone he infected." Sinjin replied looking at me. "How did you know Brocklehurst died?" asked the little

man looking confused. "Well…"started Sinjin. "I killed him." The little man jumped backwards with a gasp. Then he walked back to Sinjin and took his hand to

shake it. "I cannot believe it is true!" the man exclaimed. "I thought everyone went on vacation and forgot to tell me again! But you say he is dead?" "Yes." "And

you killed him?" "Well…yes" Sinjin answered. "Thank the good Lord above! I'm finally free!" the man yowled. He grabbed my hands and began to do a little jig with

me. I couldn't help but laugh. Sinjin smiled and his face got serious once more. "Now hold on a minute." He started. "We are forgetting why we've come here in

the first place Jane. Helen's whereabouts." I stopped dancing with the little man and got serious myself. "Now Sir, do you remember any of the other people who

lived here? Did any of them remind you of Mr. Brocklehurst, I mean after his transformation into the monster?" The little man released me and looked at Sinjin

with a very solemn look on his face. "I most certainly do. There were many here. The house was perpetually filled with them." "How many of them were female?" I

asked. "About half of them. It was a regular orgy every night." "How many of the women lived here?" Sinjin asked. "About three. No, there were four of them when

I first moved in. One was Mrs. Brocklehurst, of course. The other two were "dauthers"." He rolled his eyes on that last statement. "The last young lady didn't stay

long. She was a wild one. Always hungry that one was. She wasn't the prettiest either. She was so skinny and gangly. Her hair was so stringy like she never

washed or brushed it. She was a sickly looking thing." "Was her hair black and was she kind of tall?" I asked eagerly. "Yes it was." The man answered. "Were her

eyes continually rimmed with dark circles?" I asked. "Yes. The poor girl looked half dead… oh well I guess that's normal for what she was." "Was her name Helen

Burns?" Sinjin chimed in. "Well I'm not sure about that. It was so many years ago. I think it was though. Yes it was indeed. I remember now. Old Brocklehurst had

the toughest time with that girl. She would always raid his holding, that's where he kept his victims. She would have eaten him out of house and home if he

didn't…well he didn't actually kill her. Believe me he wanted to, but the girl was too quick for him. She escaped and never returned. I'm sorry, but that is all I

know." The man finished his story and I felt the hope draining my body. Sinjin saw my countenance fall and came and held me close to him. "I hope I'm not being

too nosey here, but what are a couple of nice young kids like you doing looking for such beasts?" the man asked bewildered. "Uh..." started Sinjin not knowing if I

wanted to divulge my secret. "I have been bitten by a vampire." I said turning towards the little man. "If we find and kill Helen Burns I will get a chance to be

human again, but if not… I too will become one of those beasts you spoke of." The man gasped and his face grew most sorrowful. Sinjin gripped me tightly and

kissed my forehead as slow tears began to flow involuntarily down my cheeks. I never realized how much I feared my awful fate until that moment. "Well…"started

the man. "I did hear talk recently of some vampire activity a few towns over. I think the place is called. _shire. Maybe you've heard of it." The man said trying to

bring hope back to our grim situation. "Yes I've heard of it." Said Sinjin. "It's not too far from where we live." He said wiping the tears from my cheeks with his

shirt sleeve. (He had given the man his handkerchief.) "I also heard of this guy who was a lot like Brocklehurst. He has a big mansion in _ford." "That's where we

live." Sinjin said excitedly. "Is his name Count Vladimir the 3rd?" he asked. "Yes, how ever did you know?" asked the little man. "Because he is the one who bit

me." Sinjin answered. "You're a vampire too!" exclaimed the man. "I mean really. What are the odds? I was able to find every vampire known to man!" "No. I'm

not a vampire. I'm a werewolf." Sinjin corrected. "Oh excuse me . Touchy." "What were you saying about the Count?" I asked trying to get back onto topic. "Well

he and a few vampires have been getting together and trying to take over the Brocklehurst manor. I heard it about a month ago from Dr. Frankenstein himself

after he came back from the market one day. The doctor said he was about to switch sides so to speak. The count seems to be gathering as many beasts, I mean

umm… well he is trying to get an army together to take over mankind as we know it. He has been recruiting beings… like you… for years from all across the world.

Brocklehurst didn't want to cooperate with the Count's plans so he wanted to get rid of him and all who followed him. Plus Brocklehurst once crossed the Count's

lover. That gave the Count even more reason to do away with Brocklehurst, but I am afraid you've done that for him. Now there is no one to stop the invasion. I

heard the Count was soon to go to India to gather more forces." "He must be stopped." Sinjin stated stone faced. "That he must." Agreed the little man. "But

how?" "we'll stop him." said Sinjin looking at me. "You?" exclaimed the man. "There is no possible way the two of you can stop an army! Granted he only has a few

people now, but one day he'll…" "How many people would you say he has now?" asked Sinjin. "I think the doctor said about twelve men and five women as of last

month. But when he goes to India…" "He won't make it to India." Interrupted Sinjin. "Jane we must leave now. I need to send a telegram to Dr. Van Helsing. If we

are going to stop a vampiral invasion we are going to need back up!" And with that we said our goodbyes to the odd little man and were off back to Sinjin's house

to strategize.

That is all for today. I am rather tired.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Diary, December 3, 1847

I think I am in love. I am afraid to admit those words, even if they are only here in my diary. My heart has been broken before and I am deathly afraid of getting it

crushed to pieces, but I just have to say Jonathan Rivers is the most wonderful person I have ever met or I'll just bust. He is beautiful inside and out. The ride

home from Mr. Brocklehurst's was a long cold one. "Jane, you're shivering." Sinjin said. "Come closer to me." I obeyed shyly. Sinjin released the rein that was in

his right hand and began to unfasten his coat. When finished he motioned for me to enter his coat. I did. Sinjin then began to refasten his coat with me in it along

with himself. Then we resumed our slow ride back to the Rivers' home. My face rested against Sinjin's chest. I could feel his lungs working beneath his clothes. I

was even able to hear his heartbeat thump gently as we rode. There were no stars that night. The half moon only showed ever so often through the heavy silver

clouds. We were quiet as we rode. I liked this. (being alone with Sinjin) Everything was peaceful. I began to drift off to sleep. The next thing I remember is Sinjin

nudging me softly telling me we were almost home. I opened my eyes to see the first snowflakes of the season cascading to the ground. I looked up at Sinjin

whose loving eyes we directed towards the road. I smiled to myself and laid my head once more on his warm chest and waited for arrival home. When we arrived

Sinjin released me. He helped me down from the carriage and walked me to the door of the main house. "Goodnight fair Jane." He said gazing down at me with his

icy blue eyes. "Fair?" I said surprised for no one has ever called me fair. "Why do sound so surprised dear Jane?" Sinjin asked still staring lovingly into my eyes.

"Well, you are the first person to ever call me fair Sinjin. I have always been plain and never dainty or "fair" as you say I have always had eyes too large for my

face, a less than slim nose, cheeks without dimple and a large troublesome mouth I am not fair." I replied looking away from Sinjin's confused stare. "I beg to

differ dear Jane." Sinjin started. "When I look at you Jane I see beautiful caring eyes, a cute button nose, perfect cheeks, and sweet and voluptuous lips. I say you

are very fair dear Jane." My face was on fire. I could scarcely believe what I was hearing. A man as handsome as Jonathan Rivers found me attractive! Me! Little

plain Jane! He thought of me as fair! Sinjin and I stood silent for a moment locked on each other's eyes. "May I kiss you?" asked Sinjin suddenly. A bolt of lightning

went through me and I could not open my mouth to answer. I nodded timidly and I could feel Sinjin's face grow closer to my face. (I had closed my eyes.) I felt his

hot lips pressed against mine. (so soft) I thought I would faint as Sinjin lingered on my lips. His hands stroked my hair and then he caressed my cheek as he pulled

his lips from mine. (I did not want the moment to end.) I opened my eyes to see Sinjin's blue eyes directly in front of my own. "Good night fair Jane." The sweet

mouth said as Sinjin began to back away from me. "I could barely get my goodbye out. Sinjin turned and walked slowly to his little house. I watched him enter and

close the door from within the main house. I must have floated up the stairs that night.

Dear Diary, December 8, 1847

I have left the Rivers' home forever. I will never speak to Sinjin Rivers as long as I live! He is a brute, a cad, and an animal! I caught him kissing another woman!

It was that same night as our first kiss! I retired to my bedroom and began to undress for the night. I remembered that I hadn't closed my curtains and that my

bedroom was visable from Sinjin's house. I hurridly went to close the curtains when I saw into one of Sinjin's windows. And there he stood in his living room

kissing another woman. I could not believe my own eyes! "Hou could he kiss me then go and kiss another so soon?" I said aloud. I stood paralyed with anger

staring at Sinjin and the dark haired woman kiss. I closed my curtains in a fit of anger. (I am surprised they did fall from the wall because of the force with which I

closed them.) I sat on my bed bewildered and heart broken. "Why does every man I give my heart to trample it to pieces?" I said to myself. "Well Edward did not

mean to hurt me." I reasoned with myself. "He truly loved me. It was not any fault of his that his first wife's lunacy was hidden from him before their wedding." I

am not sure how long I sat and contemplated my life at the Rivers and my life at Thornfield. I must have fallen a sleep because when I opened my eyes I saw my

bedroom at Thronfield. Everything was as I had remembered it. My bed, my lamp, the window across from me, my wash pot. Everything was as it once was. I

looked down at myself to see I was still dressed in my wedding gown. I looked at myself in the mirror to see if I really saw what I thought I saw. Dried streams of

tears streaked my bewildered face and I wondered, "Was it all a dream? Had I imagined leaving Thornfiled, Losing Marshall and meeting the Rivers...meeting

Sinjin?" I opened my apartment door and awoke the sleeping Edward who had been leaning on it just incase I opened it. "Oh Jane." He said scrambling to his feet.

"Edward?" I said surprised and overjoyed to see him. I threw myself into the confused man's arms and smothered him with kisses. Does this mean you are not

angry with me any longer?" Edward asked when I finished my expression of love. "I am no longer angry my dear Edward. I have had a most dreadful dream. One

where you were not there. I never want to be without you again." I said embracing Edward tightly. I could feel the relief rush through his body. He kissed me softly

on my forehead and then each cheek. Edward's darks and intense eyes searched mine as if to see if I were being honest with him or was this all some elaborate

and cruel trick. Once he realized I only meant to love him from that day foreward, Edward twirled me around and jumped for joy. "Dear Jane, you have forgiven

me!" he exclaimed. "What shall we do now?" I asked thinking back to the beastly woman in the attic. Edward's face dropped when he remembered our situation. "I

do not know." He said. "We can not marry legally and I cannot live with out you." A slow tear trickled down my face as I thought of the despairing predicament my

love and I had found ourselves in. Edward's eyes began to sparkle and I knew he had gotten an idea. "Let's run away." He whispered. "Run away?" "Yes Jane. Let

us pack a few items and run away. I am rich, I can go wherever I want whenever I want. We have nothing holding us down. Let's run away!" He said with great

excitement. I mentioned before that I was never a really religious person, but I knew adultery was wrong. "I cannot." I said to Edward's surprise. "I cannot live

with a married man. My conscious will not allow it." I finished. Edward's face once again dropped. "Then we are back where we started then." He said standing a bit

away from me. I hated the thought of living my life without my Edward. How could I go on just being his governess? I could not fathom the thought of never

feeling his embrace again or the heat of his lips pressed passionately against mine. I could not live without him. "Edward." I said walking towards him and placing

my hand upon his shoulder. "Let's run away." I said to his surprise and my own. "What?" Edward said seeing if he heard me correctly. "What did you say Jane?"

"Let's run away. Let us pack a few things and leave Thornfield. You are rich. We can go anywhere whenever you decide. Let's run away!" The joy leapt in Edward's

eyes once more and he picked me up and twirled me again. He kissed me feverishly and then said, "I will go pack a bag right this second. You get out of your

wedding clothes and pack your bag. Jane dear we are running away!" Edward raced to his bedroom and I to mine. I had the hardest time undressing due to

nervous fumbling. Every fiber in me knew this was not the Christian thing to do, but I was in love. I had finally gotten back to my Edward and was not about to

lose him this time. I hurriedly pack a few things and met Edward in the hall. He had changed his wedding clothes and grabbed my carry bag. "Are you ready Jane?"

he asked excitedly. I nodded and we set out. We had to sneak past the Mrs. Fairfax's room. That woman has the hearing of a hawk. Any tiny noise would alarm

her. Edward and I made it passed her and to the front door. Then I remembered Adele. "Who will take care of Adele?" I asked. "Don't worry about her. Mrs. Fairfax

will send her to a boarding school after she gets my letter and the funds for it. Today is about you and me Jane. Let us leave before we're caught." I obeyed and

Edward opened the front door. To my surprise, there stood none other than Sinjin Rivers. I gasped and Edward looked confused. Can I help you Sir? Asked Edward

looking at Sinjin who was staring at me. His cold blue eyes looked hurt. He turned his gaze from me onto Edward and before he had a chance to protect himself

Edward was slain right before my eyes. Sinjin had produced an axe from what seemed out of nowhere! He brutally mudered my dear Edward right in front of my

unbelieving eyes. Just then I awoke the most horrific dream I had ever had to find myself in my small room at the Rivers' home. It had all been a dream. A crazy,

horrible, and bloody dream. I looked out of my window to see the woman leaving Sijin's house. I instantly remembered why I had been angry, and before I knew it

I was packing. I had made up in my mind that I was to leave the River's home directly never to return. After I packed my few items, I poked my head out of my

bedroom and saw no one. All was quiet in the house. I creeped down the stairs and to the back door. Then I remembered Sinjin and the woman he had kissed

were back there. He might see me trying to escape and try to stop me. So I made my way through the small kitchen and to the study. I heard heavy breathing

coming from the dark room. I heard someone say something. "Whaddujah think you're doin?" I froze. "I have been caught!"

I thought. "Ya can no leave like this." The voice muttered. "Ya must be famished comin all the way fram gawd nos wher." I didn't move a muscle. "Go back in the

kitchen an fetch yaself a bowl a stew Michael." I thought that was odd. "Who is Michael?" I wondered. "U and Sinjin haf been away so long. I kno ye be needing a

good home cooked meal." I laughed to myself when I realized it was the old servant woman talking in her sleep on the sofa. I tiptoed past the sleeping woman and

saw her smiling in the moonlight as she dreamt of her last conversation with Sinjin's friend Michael. I softly closed the wooden door behind me and was off as fast

as my short legs could take me. I do not know how long I ran. It seemed like forever. The day began to rise over the horizon and thankfully there were heavy

clouds shielding me from the sun. It had stopped snowing before I left the Rivers' home. I was glad not to have to trudge around in a blanket of snow. Weariness

was overtaking me. I hadn't slept in a day. I did not want to chance falling asleep in a cave again and being sucked completely dry this time. I decided I needed to

find a nice inn to stay in, but I remembered I had no money. Then I remembered a brooch Sinjin had given me during one of our family trips to a neighboring

town. I was still wearing the thing. I hadn't taken it off since I was given it. I saw no further need to wear at the present time. So I sold it. I was paid a lot for it

too. Who knew Sinjin would spend so much on just one of his girlfriends. I had enough money to lodge at an expensive inn. (which I did) I even treated myself to a

new dress. I've always been a plain girl wearing browns, grays, and black, but I decided to wear pink that night. My dress had sweet little flowers on the sleeves

and gloves and a hat to match. I felt right at home with the ladies and gentlemen at the inn. I loved my huge and lush room. The bed was like a massive cloud.

The sheets were pure silk and the pillows were wonderfully soft. I slept like a rock. I have not slept that peacefully ever before in my entire life. I did not want to

leave my lovely inn, but I knew I was out of money. Before I left, I overheard some people talking about Thornfield. There was a young woman and man sitting in

the inn's restaurant and they were speaking about rumors they heard recently. "Oh stop with the gossip Elaine. You know you cannot believe all you hear." Said

the man. "But it's true Roger. My maid Cassy told me that she was speaking with Marlene, a maid from Thornfield, and she said there's been some weird activities

going on there as of late. Things going missing, crazy laughter, and even a long lost wife appeared!" "Wife? Old Rochester is married? Who would have known."

The man exclaimed. "Yes Roger he is married. I heard she is an odd woman too. She looks evil Marlene said. Crazy wild eyes and awful face. I also heard that

Rochester was trying to marry his governess one time, but his wife showed up and stopped at the last minute!" "Really? Wow, you think you live in such a small

and quiet town, but find out it's filled with scandal." I didn't want to listen to any more of the gossip. I could not believe word had gotten out about Edward and my

wedding though. I felt my face grow hot as the two strangers spoke on my personal matters. I quickly left the inn as if the couple would turn to me and say it is

you! You are the lusty governess! After a quick breakfast (I found a bird/ slim pickings in that area), I set out in the snow towards Thornfield and Edward. I had to

find out for myself the true story behind the rumors. "What wife?" I thought as I walked. "Could it be… No it cannot be her. He hated her so. Why would he…"It had

been cloudy all that day and I could feel the snow coming. I had been walking for about two hours clutching my coat and trying not to go numb. The snow began to

fall around the evening time. I could see Thornfield. This kept me going. I came upon the very spot Edward and I first met. I reminisced about meeting Pilot and

then seeing my dear Edward fall from his horse. I giggled a little at that thought. The air was bitter with cold, but the fact that I would soon see my Edward kept

me going. I eventually made it to the front door of Thornfield, but I was too afraid to knock on the door. "I cannot stand here and freeze to death." I thought to

myself. "You must have courage Jane." I said aloud. I knocked lightly half hoping no one would hear me. Too my chagrin, a servant opened the door. "Miss Jane?

You have returned." Said the surprised servant. "Yes." I said embarrassed. "Is Ed… Mr. Rochester home?" I asked "Yes he is, but…" "May I speak with him?" "Yes.

Come in. I will go tell him you are here." The servant left me in the foyer and I felt as if I were a stranger in a place I once called home. He returned with my

Edward not far behind him. My heart leapt within me when he spoke my name. "Jane. Jane it is you." His eyes sparkled and he embraced me. I collapsed into his

arms from exhaustion from my long walk and from the sight of my love. He caught me in his strong arms and lifted my face to his. Just as his lips were about to

touch mine there was a noise from room next to the foyer. Edward's eyes rolled around to look into the room. I also looked, but saw nothing. "Edward." Called a

woman's voice from within the room. "Edward dear." She called again. Edward released me and I nearly fell. He went bounding into the room as if he were a long

lost puppy reunited with his master. I gathered myself and then I heard the same voice call me. "Jane. Jane dear. Won't you come out of that drafty hall there and

sit with us by the fire." I went hesitantly and curiously into the warm room. There were two large arm chairs in front of the fire. Edward was bringing a smaller

chair towards the fire for me to sit in. I could not see the woman who had called me in such a friendly manner. Her chair was facing away from the entrance. I

slowly made my way to my designated chair. Edward sat in his chair and I did the same. I was utterly shocked when I saw who the mystery woman was.

"Antoinette?" I thought as I took my seat. "You look shocked to see me Jane dear. Are you surprised to see my Edward actually spending time with his loving

wife?" I was speechless. I could do nothing but stare at the transformed woman. The once crazy and disheveled woman actually looked the part of Edward's wife!

She was dressed in a fine purple silken dress. The front of her hair was neatly curled and the rest in a neat bun in the back of her head. I could smell her rose

perfume as she sat staring triumphantly at me. "Edward and I do this sort of thing all the time now. We have rekindled our love since your absence. Why have you

returned to our happy home? Have you come to try and come between my husband and I again Jane?" the woman said with an evil smirk and her tight lips. No

matter how hard I tried, I could find no words. The odd pair stared at me in silence waiting for a respond. Edward was the first to speak. "I think the cat has stolen

her tongue." He said jokingly. The evil woman laughed and said, "I agree my love. What did you ever see in a fool like this?" she asked laughing the entire time. "I

have no idea precious." Edward said leaning over me to kiss to that awful woman! I nearly flipped off of my chair. I stood to my feet and stared at the two kiss. My

heart felt like shattering glass. I ran out of the room and out of the house with tears streaming down my cheeks trying to think of somewhere to go. I had

frivolously spent all of my money and had nowhere to hide. I ran to the stables behind the main house and went in. The snow was coming down harder and harder

every minute and I knew I would not be able to go anywhere that night. I was trapped. "What could have happened to Edward?" I thought. "He absolutely hated

Antoinette when I was first here. What changed his mind about her?" I paced back and forth through the stable. The horses slept standing up and it smelled

horrible in there, but at least it was a bit warmer than outside. I found an empty stall and sat crying wondering what I was going to do with my life. I had no job,

no place to stay, the men I was in love with were in love with other women. "I have nothing." I said aloud. "That is not true." Said a soft and familiar voice. "Mrs.

Fairfax?" I said startled. "It is me Jane." Said the elderly woman coming towards me. "I saw you run out here from my bedroom window Jane. I followed you

because I need to speak with someone about…" "Oh Mrs. Fairfax." I said running to the friendly face. "How did this happen? Why is Edward with _that_ woman?" "I

am afraid Mr. Rochester has not been himself since you left. He had been depressed for a long time, then one day Antoinette showed up at his side. He told me he

and the Mrs. were back together and I was to fix her old chamber up for her to stay and to take her shopping for new clothes. I did as I was told, but I could not

figure out why Mr. Rochester had had the change of heart. Then one day I overheard Mrs. Rochester and Grace Poole laughing in the Mrs.' room. They laughed at

how easy it was to cast the spell over dear Mr. Rochester and how the Mrs. had been practicing her craft all those years in the attic thanks to some Christophine

and her book of the black arts the Mrs. had brought with her from the island." I gasped. "Witchcraft?" I said aloud not to Mrs. Fairfax, but mainly to myself. "So

that is it. Antoinette is not crazy at all! She is a witch and she has cast a spell on my Edward!" "I believe you are right Jane. Mr. Rochester has been put under a

spell. I have been afraid to speak with him alone on his strange behavior. I am afraid to meet here with you also. That woman seems to be able to see all and here

all. She told me an hour ago that we were to expect a visitor and here you are. What are we to do Jane?" asked the frightened woman. I stood away from Mrs.

Fairfax at that moment knowing what had to be done. "In order to release Edward from the spell, the witch must die." I said facing away from the elderly woman.

"Die? But who will…" The words halted in Mrs. Fairfax's mouth when she saw my face. "You cannot do such a thing Jane. She is too powerful! It is not possible!" All

these things the woman said to me trying to keep me from leaving the stable. Her efforts were in vain. I knew what I had to do and it had to be done soon. I made

a trip to the tool shed and picked up the nearest axe. When I turned to leave I saw Antoinette herself standing only a few feet away from me. "What is this Jane? I

invite you into my home and you steal from me." "This is not your home Antoinette and I'm not stealing this axe." "What are you doing with it then?" she asked

with her evil smirk. "Are you going to cut some fire wood to camp by since you have nowhere to stay?" she laughed. "No I'm…" "You are what Jane? Going to kill

me and get Edward back?" "That's precisely what I am going to do." I said as I lunged towards Antoinette. She quickly moved out of the way. She laughed and

said, "Oo Too slow Jane. You have to be a bit quicker if you want to get me." I lunged again and missed again more. Over and over we did this. She was too fast

for me. I could feel my face flush with anger. I dropped the axe because it began to get to heavy. I was getting tired and Antoinette knew this. Edward had come

out side to see what was going on. "Look Eddy dear. Little Jane is trying to kill me so she can win you back." Laughed Antoinette. Edward did not say a word, nor

did he laugh. He looked worried. Antoinette noticed his lack of enthusiasm and shot him a look. Edward immediately laughed a hardy laugh while shaking his head

in scorn at me. My heart hurt for a second and then I realized that Antoinette was controlling him. "He hadn't laughed before because he does still care for me!" I

thought happily. "Edward doesn't love you Antoinette." I said triumphantly. She shot me a terrible look. "Shut up. You have no idea what you are talking about."

The woman yelled angrily. "Edward doesn't love you. He loves me. He never loved you. That's why he locked you away from his sight in a house he never cared to

visit." "Shut up!" "Edward hates you and the only reason he is here with you now and not me is because you have him under a spell!" Antoinette's eyes grew large

and then seemed to get more evil than ever. The woman smiled and looked at Mrs. Fairfax. "So the old buzzard told you my secret did she Jane?" Mrs. Fairfax had

been hiding in the stables but was slowly coming out of the doorway. I thought this odd. The way she came out of the stable was odd. Her feet seemed to glide

involuntarily towards Antoinette. After some time, the elderly woman's feet no longer touched the ground. Mrs. Fairfax began to float towards Antoinette (who had

one hand extended in the night air as if calling the woman towards her) Antoinette began to close her hand. The tighter she made her fist the more Mrs. Fairfax

coughed and gasped for air. "I'll teach you to stick your nose where it doesn't belong." Said Antoinette as she clenched her fist as tightly as she could. The

woman's bulged and a horrific snap was heard by all in the yard that night. Mrs. Fairfax's body plummeted to the ground motionless. Edward stood horrified and so

did I for a moment. Antoinette merely smiled an vileness smile and glared back at me. "Now let's not kid ourselves little Jane. You cannot win a battle against me,

so do not even try. I should kill you now for trying to steal my husband in the first place." I was angered by Antoinette's coldness. "I will kill you." I said to the

woman. "Have it your way." She said rolling her neck around and stretching like an athlete getting prepaid for an event. Antoinette disappeared. I gasped out of

unbelief and looked all around me in vain for the awful woman. Suddenly she appeared in front of me and ready to tear my face off, but was stopped by a great

golden wolf. "Sinjin!" I yelled relieved. Antoinette disappeared once more. Sinjin circled me sniffing at the air for any trace of the evil woman. She reappeared just

missing grabbing my throat before Sinjin tackled her. She freed herself and ran the opposite direction. Sinjin chased her and nearly got her before she disappeared

again. Sinjin was across the yard from me and Antoinette reached me before he did. The woman stood smiling before. "Sinj…" I screamed before she grabbed me

and held her foul hand over my mouth. Sinjin stood frozen in his tracks knowing that she had him where she wanted him. "Do not move or I will kill your friend

here." I stood enraged at being caught so easily. Sinjin faced me and the witch and waited for instruction. I felt the blood surging in my body and up into my eyes.

My whole body grew fiercely hot and I felt a surge of energy go through my body. I thrusted up and loosened Antoinette's tight grip on me. I faced her and

rammed my head into hers knocking her to the ground. She began to get up looking bewildered and Sinjin came racing towards the stammering woman. "Protect

me Edward!" screamed the witch to the obedient puppet. Edward ran to his wife and jumped in front of her just before Sinjin reached her. His throat was ripped

clean from his body. I watched in horror as my former love fell limp to the ground in front of the awful woman. Sinjin quickly pounced on Antoinette killing her

instantly. I fell to my knees in disbelief. So many emotions rushed through me at once. "Edward…" I managed to get out before everything went black.

That is enough for tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Diary, December 9, 1847

I awoke in a strange bedroom I had never seen before. I looked around me and saw Sinjin asleep in a chair that was pulled next to large bed. "Have I been

dreaming again?" I thought bewildered. I nudged him waking him to get an explanation. The large man shook himself and stared at my puzzled face. "Oh Jane you

are awake!" He embraced me lovingly. "I was so afraid that I'd never see your beautiful eyes gaze into mine again." "What do you mean? What happened?

Everything is all a blur." Sinjin sat staring me in wonderment. "Do you mean you seriously forgot the events of that awful night?" "_That_ awful night? You mean this

is not the same night?" "No! You have been out cold for the past six days!" "SIX DAYS!" I exclaimed. "Yes. Six horrible and terrible days I sat here by your side

praying that you would return to me, and God has most graciously answered my prayer." At this, Sinjin again embraced me tightly and lovingly. I sat still baffled

about the events of the night. "How did you ever find me? How did you know I had gone? You had to have been trailing me pretty closely to have found me so

promptly." " I had something of great importance to tell you the night we returned from Brocklehurst manor, but when I knocked on your door I got no answer. I

figured maybe you had fallen asleep, but I could not hear you breathing. Remember I am a wolf and I have very keen hearing. I opened your door to see no one

there. I seen your chest was open and all of your belongings were missing. I could not believe my eyes. I thought how could my Jane leave me after the sweet

moment we shared only a few hours before." This last statement jarred my memory and reminded me of why I left the Rivers' home in the first place. "Your Jane!

You lost your right to call me that the second your lips touched another's!" Sinjin looked confused for a moment then his eyes widened. "You saw her?" he said in

shock. "Yes I saw your mistress and I refuse to be in a relationship with a man who cannot be with just one girl at a time!" Sinjin's eyes remained large and there

was sincere hurt deep within then. "Jane I would never do such a thing. The woman you saw me with is not anyone I would ever want to be with…again." "Again?

What do you mean again?" I asked growing more furious by the second. "The woman you saw Jane is Rosamond Oliver. We had a courtship once."

This name sounded familiar to me. "Rosamond Oliver. Rosamond Oliver." I thought. "Where have I heard that name before?" Then it came to me like a rush if

mighty wind. "Rosamond Oliver!" I thought. Diana and Mary told me all about her one day when we were in town. "Last year, Sinjin was deeply in love with a

woman named Rosamond Oliver." Mary started. I do not even know how we had gotten on the subject of Sinjin's past loves. Oh yes. That is right. The sisters had

asked me about mine and I about theirs. I was curious of Sinjin's past so I asked. Diana did not seem to want to tell me, but Mary did not care so much for the

privacy of her brother. "Mary do you think it wise to tell dear Sinjin's personal business, even if it is only to your our friend Jane." "He will not mind Diana! Even if

he does, how will he ever know _we_ told Jane. You will not snitch. Will you Jane?" Mary asked looking playfully at me. "I will keep this information confidential." I

said with a grin to Mary. "Great. Now that that is settled, shall I finish my story?" I glanced at Diana who threw up her hands in surrender. "Ok, here goes." Smiled

Mary. "Sinjin had fallen deeply in love with a certain Rosamond Oliver of _Falls. Rosamond came from a very wealthy family. The type of family that would expect

any suitor of hers to come with bundles and bundles of money. Unfortunately Sinjin could not afford to buy her father's love and acceptence because of our meager

inheritance. But Sinjin had fallen madly in love with the charming Rosamond. Diana and I often joked about how sweet and jovial our dear brother had become.

Sinjin has always been a quiet and serious type." "He was very shy as a child." Interjected Diana. "He never chased girls left and right like most men do." "So we

knew that this Rosamond must be something special to get Sinjin all floaty like he was." Chimmed in Mary regaining her story. "Rosamond often just happened to

tell her driver to drive ever so slowly through _ford. And every time she did, Sinjin would just so happen to be out walking and meet up with her. Rosamond would

pay her driver to leave the couple alone for a few hours and Sinjin and Rosamond would go and eat at a restaurant or take a sweet walk in the park. I know this

because I am admittedly nosey and I sometimes followed them to see what it was they did secretly. I can still see the shy and bashful smile that was ever present

on Sinjin's face. He looked so cute as he reached shyly for Rosamond's hand." "They were definetly in love." Said Diana "I even overheard them speak of

elopoment because they knew there was no way Mr. Oliver would let his daughter marry someone beneath her." Continued Mary. "That Mr. Oliver…I'd like to give

him a piece of my mind." Said Diana angrily. "I know. The nerve of him thinking our Sinjin was too lowly for his stuck up daughter."agreed Mary. "You know she

never liked us much Diana. She was only nice to us because of Sinjin." "I know sister. I know." "So what happened next?" I interrupted. "Oh. I am sorry Jane. Let

me continue my story." Apologized Mary. "Well Sinjin and Rosamond's secret meetings went on for months. I'm sure the driver got pretty wealthy for his silence.

One night on their way to the meeting place to meet Rosmond's driver, the couple was attacked! Sinjin later told us that a wolf came and tried to attack

Rosamond. Sinjin managed to protect her before she was bitten, but he got bitten. On his if that was not scary enough, Sinjin said a huge bat came out of nowhere

and started flapping its heavy wings in front of his face so he could not see. The bat bite Rosamond on the neck and then the two animals disapeared into the

forest. Of course Sinjin and Rosamond were awfully shaken by the attack." "Sinjin's hand was bleeding so when he returned home that night." Interuppted Diana.

"Yes it was. Rosamond got home safely that night, but she never returned to Sinjin." "She fell deathly ill after the attack." Said Diana. "Yes. Rosamond died shortly

after that night and poor dear Sinjin has never gotten over it. Well not until you…" "Uh Umm." Diana cleared her throat and gave Mary a sharp glance. "We had

better be heading home." Diana said. "It is getting late and I do not want to travel at night with all this talk of monsters and attacks going on these days." We both

agreed with diana and gathered our few purchases for the walk home.

All of this came flooding back to my mind when Sinjin mentioned the name Rosamond Oliver, but one thing stuck out more than the others. I distinclty remember

Mary telling me that Rosamond died shortly after the attack. How could she have visited Sinjin a few nights before? "I thought Rosamond was dead." I blurted out

before thinking. Sinjin's face turned sharply to mine, for he had turned away from my gaze. "How ever did you know about Rosamond's death?" he asked baffled.

Then he seemed to understand. "You have been speaking with my meddlesome sisters haven't you." I nodded embarrassed atbeing caught secretly prying into

Sinjin's personal affairs. "I should have known they could not hold their information." I felt silly for a moment and then I had to know. "If Rosamond is dead, how

can you sit there and lie to me and say she is the woman I have seen you with?" "I promise you Jane that I would never lie to you. I love you Jane." These words

shot through me like a bolt of lightning. "Loves me. Sinjin loves…me?" I thought. At that moment I had no idea of what to do with my emotions. I did not know if I

should be mad, sad, or leap for joy. I think this was evident on my face because Sinjin continued. "Jane I care very deeply for you and I know you care for me. I

would never purposely hurt you. Rosamond did visit me all those nights ago, and I expected you of all people to understand." This statement confused and angered

me. "Why did you expect me to understand a strange woman kissing you?" "I did not expect you to understand that. Truthfully, I hoped you did not see that and

therefore act the way you are acting now. I want you to trust me and believe me when I say I was visited by Rosamond Oliver that night." "But she is dead Sinjin.

Your sisters told me so. I have no reason to doubt _them."_ "Yes Rosamond is dead Jane, but she still lives." I stared blankly at Sinjin. I seriously thought the poor

soul had lost his mental capacity. This too must have been apparent on my face. "I am not crazy Jane. Rosamond visited me that night and yes she is dead, and

yes she still lives! Rosamond is a vampire Jane. Last year she was bitten by a vampire bat the same night I was bitten by the wolf. She was not fortunate like you

Jane to be able to withstand the vampiral venom. She succumbed to it quickly and perished before I could say goodbye." I finally understood, but I still did not

understand her reason for being with Sinjin. Sinjin explained to me that the undead woman has been trying to speak with him for months now. She was most likely

the "monster" the servant saw the night of her fright. "I am usually able to evade the demonic form of the woman I once knew, but the other night I could not. She

flew, in bat form, into my house just before I closed the door after you went into the main house Jane. I am a strong man and I am quite ashamed to tell you this,

but I could not hold Rosamond off. Vampires are extremely strong. She forced herself upon me Jane. I would not, could not kiss another beside you Jane. My

feelings for you run too deeply for me to cheat." I felt a great load lift from me. I had been burdened down by the heaviness of my heart for the past week. Now

that I knew Sinjin did not wrong me, I could allow myself to love him again. I threw myself into his eager arms and held his close to me. I kissed his cheek and

then noticed something odd on the bottom of his neck. There were two small pin prick sized holes on my dear Sinjin's neck that were not there before. This proved

that his story was correct. I place two fingers over the holes. Sinjin felt where my hands were and started to explain. "Rosamond would not leave me until she

tasted my blood, but I made a bargain with her. I told her she could come and feast upon me whenever she wanted, if she could give me some vital information." I

pulled myself from Sinjin and looked at him in horror. "What information could possibly be of that much importance that you would voluntarily become a buffet for

a beast?" I exclaimed. "I told Rosamond she could do whatever she wanted to with me as long as she could tell me where we could find Helen Burns." The tears

came bursting from my eyes. "How much Sinjin loves me!" I thought. "To sacrifice himself, his life blood for me" "I love you Jonathan Rivers."I said aloud for the

first time. I embraced my love more tightly than I ever have before. After some moments of quiet love, Sinjin wiped my tears away gently and kissed me softly. "I

love you to Jane Eyre." He said smiling his old smile. A few more kisses were given and received. Then Sinjin told me what information the demon had to give.

"Rosamond is acquainted with Helen Burns. The two monsters are good friends. Helen is in fact the same bat that bite Rosamond last year. Helen is also the

Count's mistress that the little man at Brocklehurst manor mentioned. The count hated Brocklehurst after he found out what he did to his love Helen. The two

joined forces, werewolf and vampire, to make one hideous and unstoppable army. Helen is more dangerous than we even imagined. She and the Count are both

going to India in January to collect more troops. We have to kill Helen Jane. She is the head vampire, and if we kill her the rest will die also." "Can we really kill

someone as ruthless as Helen. She is becoming too powerful." "We can and we will stop her Jane, but we will not do it alone. We will need back up. We need

experienced back up. Sinjin left his chair and went rummaging through a desk across the room. I assumed then that I must be in Sinjin's little house. In his soft

bed. Sinjin returned to me with the book of notes I've seen numerous times. This time he did not pull out a passage for me to read but an address. "Dr. Abraham

Van Helsing." He said aloud. "I will send him a telegram first thing in the morning. Do you have a neat writing hand?" he asked. "I never was too neat with my

writing and I want this letter to be clear because it is of the utmost importance. Jane if we do not stop this Helen Burns and the Count, the world will most certainly

be over as we know it." The heaviness of our situation dawned on me with this last statement of Sinjin's. It was true. An army of villainous evil was forming and if

we did not stamp it out at the source, no mere mortal would have a chance at a normal life ever again. Sinjin found some clean paper and a pen for me to write

with. Here is the letter we sent. One went to Dr. Van Helsing and the other to Doctor Seward.

Dear Dr. Van Helsing (or Dr. Seward),

I do not know if you will remember me, but I pray you do. I am Jonathan Rivers. We met a couple of months ago to speak on a very important matter. You told me

of your horrific adventures with a certain Count Dracula. I am writing you today tell you that your help is requested. Much vampiric activity is going on and has

been going on secretly for some time. I have come upon some information about another Count and his vampire mistress, a Helen Burns, who are forming an awful

and monstrous army to conquer the human race. I am not quite sure how many soldiers have been recruited in this army, but I know it is getting large enough to

be a threat to the unsuspecting mortal world. I along with someone very special to me have been infected by these vampires and I also have been bitten by a

werewolf (the same Count I spoke of earlier in this letter). I am putting in a dire request for help from you since you are far more experienced in these matters

than I. The Count and his mistress are soon traveling to India to gather more help for their cause. An expedient return of your answer to my plea for help is

appreciated.

Sincerely Yours,

Jonathan Rivers

Sinjin placed the letters on his nightstand. Then he knelt on the floor beside me. His beautiful blue eyes stared lovingly into the girl's on his bed. He asked me was

I comfortable. I said yes. He told me that I looked lovely atop the bed. I felt all the blood rush to my face. Sinjin smiled that smile of his that made my heart want

to run a lap. I had to turn my head to hide from those searching eyes of warm ice. Sinjin leaned towards me and waited for a kiss. I gave him many. Then he told

me he was rather tired and should take a nap. My heart froze for a second thinking about where I was and Sinjin's want for sleep. The cool man just laughed,

seeing the alarmed expression on my face, and said he would sleep on the couch. He kissed my forehead and then left me alone in the room. I released the breath

I had involuntarily been holding. I was not a bit sleepy, being asleep for six days and all. I decided to go over Sinjin's notes from Dr. Van Helsing to refresh myself

before our trip to India.

I am getting tired. I need to sleep. I'll write more later.


	11. Chapter 11

Dear Diary, December 30, 1847

Sinjin and I have been very busy these past few weeks. We have been preparing for our up coming trip to India. I have been feeling excessively weak as of late. I

believe I am finally going through the final transformational stage of this vampiric virus. Why now, when we are so close to victory? I try to put on a brave face for my

dear Sinjin, but I fear Sinjin has noticed my frail state. I am also starting to grow fangs (not a good sign at all). Each day that passes brings me one step closer to

death. We are to leave tomorrow morning. We are going to meet the two doctors and their two friends, a Jonathan Harker and a Lord Godalming at the docks. I still

do not understand how Sinjin managed to convince Diana and Mary that it was necessary for me to take a part in his "missionary trip", but they helped me pack

yesterday. Sinjin has also decided against asking his friend to come along. The trip would be too dangerous and frightening for the inexperienced crowd. I am

getting very drowsy. I think I must sleep now.


	12. Chapter 12

January 1, 1948

I do not exactly know what to write here. This is Jonathan Rivers. My poor Jane is not feeling well enough to write herself. She has asked if I would take over her

journal. She told me it would be good to have an account of the events that are about to transpire for future generations.

We are on our way to India. We've decided to take a train instead of a ship. Travelling by ship would take too long. We are on the train at the moment. Jane has

been sleeping a lot lately. I am worried about my Jane. She is beginning to go into the final phase of her transformation. She is trying to show herself strong, but I

can tell she is not well. She is getting weaker and weaker.

I killed Rosamond the other day. I left Jane in her bed. I did not want to leave her, but I have been marooned inside the main house for the past few weeks

dodging Rosamond's need for a nightly feeding. I've seen her many times going towards my house in the night. She did not look too happy when she found my

home empty. I knew I had to stop the cycle. I reread how to kill a vampire in my notes from Dr. Van Helsing.

First, I went to Rosamond's grave. I am glad her family got the above ground mausoleum instead of the typical six feet under type of grave. I was also glad that

her mausoleum was inside of a great stone building so no one would see me defile it. I pushed off the lead like top and exposed the once angelic face. The

atmosphere was heavy all around me. It felt as if the corpse was evil itself. I had no pity nor felt any of the former loving feelings I once had for the woman. I

grabbed my bag of tools, took out the wooden stake, and rammed it into the small motionless body. The shrieks and convulsions that followed no man should ever

hear or see. Once the wild movements stopped, I straightway chopped the head off of the demon and poured a whole sack of garlic down its mouth. Never again

would that beast come looking for me. I felt at peace looking at the decapitated body lying helpless in its grave.

We are to arrive in India tomorrow. Rosamond told me that the count has a castle in Agra. She told me it is a very large and beautiful white castle. It would be

hard to miss she said. The Count built it for his last wife, but she died "mysteriously" after an argument. Jane is stirring. I will see if she needs anything.


	13. Chapter 13

January 2, 1848

We are finally arriving in Agra. I think I can see our destination from the window here. That is a most impressive structure. It looks far away, but we will have to get

there in haste. I fear my poor Jane is on the brink of death. Jonathan Harker, one of Dr. Van Helsing's friends, has been a great comfort to me in my time of distress.

He explained how he and Lord Godalming have gone through the same thing with the women they love. Unfortunately for Lord Godalming, his Lucy did not make a

recovery from the illness. I could not bear the thought of staking my Jane. I could not hurt a hair on her head.

We are setting off today to the Count's castle. There is no time to waste. Everyone has slept and is rested up for the inevitable battle. I am being called by the

doctor to pray before our departure.


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Diary, January 3, 1848

I am very weak, but I must account this happening before I die. We arrived in India yesterday. We promptly bought horses and carriages to carry our supplies. I

was placed into the second carriage with my Jonathan. He has been so good to me. Watching over me as if I were a sickly child. I love him so. I hate to leave him…

The Count's castle was in sight by night fall. This was not a good time to be near so many creatures of the night. We found a quiet cave to lodge in and set a

warmth giving fire, for it had gotten deathly cold after the sun set. Dr. Van Helsing immediately set out a garlic barrier around the cave inside and out. He hung

crosses from the cave entrance and placed a small cross bearing necklace around each of the men's neck. The doctor said he had learned his lesson and he would

not be providing me with a cross or a holy wafer. After the safety precautions were taken, the men pulled out their provisions, but of course I do not eat. I do miss

food sometimes. It looked delicious.

It grew darker and darker outside the mouth of the cave. The wind whipped and whirled all around. All the men, except for the doctor, went to sleep. He said he

wanted the young and strong men to rest up for the battle tomorrow. He would be staying with me. I could not sleep. I had slept all the day and there was no

sleeping left to do. I caught the doctor dosing off a few times. I did not want to wake him.

I sat watching the cave's opening and listening to the wind. All of a sudden, there seemed to be lots of dust flying through the air. The dust moved as if it had the

mental capacity of a human being. The dust swayed and swirled in the wind collecting in certain areas. I felt almost hypnotized by the floating particles. The dust

began to materialize before my eyes. Before long there stood two tall men at the mouth of the cave. I must admit they were very appealing men. They were built

like athletes and their eyes seemed to burn out of their cold pasty complexions. One smiled at me with such a smile. It was almost as appetizing as my Sinjin's.

The other used his index finger to motion me to come closer to him. I felt compelled to go to the two strange men. "Come Jane." they said with silvery voices.

"Come and be with your own kind." said one. "We will protect you and love you Jane for all eternity." said the other.

I involuntarily began to rise to my feet. My limp body seemed to glide across the dirt floor towards the two beautiful men. Thank Providence for Dr. Van Helsing

waking from his slumber in time to rescue me. The doctor grabbed hold of me and woke me from the hypnosis the men had me under. This did not make the men

all too happy. They growled deeply reminding me of my wolf Marshall (oh my poor Marshall). The doctor threw pieces of a holy wafer at the men and they hissed

like a cats that just been doused in water. They slowly faded back into the wind they came from.

The doctor apologized profusely for falling asleep during his watch. "It will not happen again." He promised me. I was still shaken from the events when the

morning came.

I am getting tired now. I think I will take a nap.


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Diary, May 15, 1849

No one would ever believe the horror I saw that night (third of January 1848). I had been cooped up in the lonely cave all day and I needed to stretch my legs. I

noticed that there was a small breach in the circle Dr. Van Helsing imprisoned me in. I stood on the points of my toes and gained my freedom. I slowly looked out

of the mouth of the cave. I looked in all directions possible. There was no one. Complete silence surrounded me. There was a foul stench in the air. It smelled of

rotting flesh. I, ever curious, had to find the source of the awful stench. (I just hoped it was not my Jonathan I smelled or any of my other valiant friends.) I circled

the cave and saw nothing. Then I looked to the forest before the cave.

My eyes seemed to be getting sharper with every passing minute. I could see further than I ever could before. Even though the sun was getting dimmer, I could

see with great precision every detail of the creature watching me from beneath the trees. His eyes were large and yellow. His body was all black except one small

gray streak down his side. I stood frozen as the beast lifted itself from its rotting prey. It started moving towards me. I saw its sharp fangs protruding further and

further from its monstrous mouth, blood dripping steadily from each fang. A voice called out to stop the beast just before it pounced on me.

"Stop!" called the familiar voice. "This one is mine." The massive animal stood motionless not a foot in front of me and waited for its master to appear. All of a

sudden I saw a silver shimmer from the woods where the beast had appeared. The shimmer grew larger the closer it got. A body began to materialize in the

darkness. First I saw a snow white hand followed by its twin. Ruby eyes floated in mid-air then got captured by the deathly pale face of none other than Helen

Burns. She was clothed in a silky silver gown that scarcely gave her room to breathe. A diamond covered crown sat atop her jet black mane which flowed to her

knees. An evil grin smoothed her pale pink lips as she sauntered over to me.

"Ah my dear friend Jane Eyre." The woman started. "We meet again. I hear you have been searching diligently for me. You and a little friend of yours that is. Well

here I am Jane." I could not say a word. Helen and I spoke many times as children and we grew to be close, but this woman, this being, in front of me was no

Helen Burns. The Helen I once knew was long gone and this new person was evil, completely and utterly evil. I could actually feel the evil radiating from her pores.

It was palpable.

"What's the matter Jane?" asked the strange and metallic voice. "You act as if you do not know me." She said masquerading hurt feelings. Still I said nothing. "Well

if you do not remember me, then maybe you will remember this little guy." the thing said lowering herself to her knees beside the great wolf to her left. "Tell Jane

hello… Marshall." smiled the evil woman. I gasped in unbelief. "That horrible beast is my Marshall?" I said aloud. "Oh so you can speak!" exclaimed the woman

standing to her feet once more. I stared at the ravenous animal in front of me. Could this possibly be _my_ Marshall? The sweet little puppy I raised, a monster?

"Why have you and your little friends been tracking me?" asked Helen breaking my concentration on Marshall. "Why have you been looking for me?" repeated the

woman when I did not answer soon enough. I did not know what to say to that. How do you tell the person you want to kill that you want to kill them? "We've

come to kill you." I blurted out. Helen looked shocked for a second and then an evil smile crept over her boney face. "You have come to kill …me?" laughed the

vampiress. Before I could blink, Helen had my throat in her hand squeezing the life from me. "So you've come to kill me, heh?" taunted the evil woman. "That is

laughable Jane Eyre, little miss goody two shoes. Miss Temple's favorite! I ran that school before you came. I had Brocklehurst in the palm of my hand. You little

annoying b*tch! Once you showed up, I became a problem and a nuisance to the only parents I've ever had! I hate you Jane Eyre. I've always hated you. I've

been plotting since we were children to kill you myself! Brocklehurst found out my plan and tried to kill me! _ME_! But that was not going to happen. Oh no Jane. I

escaped and I have been watching you. I came so close to killing you in _ford. If it wasn't for that stupid man!" "So she was the one who tried to kill me." I

thought as the monster continued her rant. "He _had_ to nurse you back to health. Well where is your savior now huh Jane? Where is he? Oh wait, I know where he

is. Dead!" On this last statement the monster threw me from her. I flew through the air like a bullet into the wall of the cave I once sheltered in. I fell to the

ground winded, but I was not as badly hurt as one would expect me to have been.

I lay there thinking about my poor Jonathan. I could feel myself becoming stronger with every passing second, but I could not let Helen know that-at least not yet.

So I stayed on the ground pretending to be paralyzed with pain contemplating my next move. I could hear Helen's malicious laughter as she neared my stationary

body. I also heard the padded paws of her wolf companion.

"Now look Marshall. Look at your old master. Pathetic." I felt her warm spit hit my head followed by that of my old wolf companion. I could feel the evil duo

crouching lower and lower to see my face. Then suddenly out of nowhere came a bullet just missing Helen's face. The woman stood and spun wildly towards the

direction of the shot. I too ventured to open my eyes to see who had saved me. "Jonathan!" I thought exuberantly. "Helen lied. My love was not dead, but alive!"

The men came charging on their steeds blasting their guns all the way. Helen transformed into a bat and nearly escaped us once more. I am not sure, nor does it

matter who got her, but someone put a bullet in one of Helen's wings and she came crashing down to the earth below. I jumped up from my spot and cheered

triumphantly until, to my dread, the bat began to grow larger and larger until it returned to Helen's previous form and began to rise to its feet.

Crazy laughter fell from the monster's mouth and hit the ground below it. "You got me. Good for you. But do you really think it is that easy to get rid of me?" she

laughed standing unfazed. "So you're not dead." said the awful woman turning towards the cavalry. "That stupid man. I should have expected as much from a

lowly werewolf. Don't send a puppy to do a grown vampire's job." said Helen charging towards the courageous men atop their horses. (Sinjin later told me about

the men's adventure in the Count's castle. "We got to the count's seemingly serene castle and made their way through the gates and inside the structure

unscathed. The massive structure was beautiful. The floors were of the purest and whitest marble known to man. Golden chandeliers and the royalist blue curtains

hung throughout the great hall. A grand marble stair case stood waiting for us to climb its many steps." he explained. "All was quiet as the men made it up to the

second floor. There were no windows to light the long black hall in either direction. We decided to go to the left since there was an eerie chill in the air that derived

form that direction. There were only two doors. With much caution the first door was opened to reveal an empty bed chamber. Hearts were pounding in relief. We

knew we were not safe yet." he continued. "I walked slowly down the hall to the last door, and once Godalming and Jonathan Harker were in place with their

weapons ready, I swung the door open only to be greeted by a room full of slumbering killing machines. There were at least one hundred open caskets filled with

unsuspecting vampires inside. We immediately took action and rid the world of ten horrible monsters. After that, we were feeling enthused. We had killed the

vampire army and helped save humanity. But we still knew we had the main battle ahead of us. The men and I searched the castle furiously, leaving not a square

inch unchecked.

The other men were ready to head back to our hiding place in the woods, but I knew that, although we rid the world of a vampire army, we did not extract the

root. With the root of the problem still intact, the problem could easily arise once more in time. We retraced our steps and made sure to check every area of the

castle once more. Just as even I was about to give up search for the count, we heard a ruckus coming from downstairs. We rushed through the castle but quieted

our steps as we neared the grand staircase. I peered around the corner to see none other than Dr. Van Helsing trying to hurriedly pick up a vase he drop, most

likely while trying to sneak into the castle unnoticed. I and the men breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it was only the good doctor waiting for us below. But on

the other hand, I was still more than worried about the whereabouts of the Count and his dear queen.

The men and I made our way to the doctor, whose turn it was to look relieved to see his friends all in good health. "Dear friends you are alright!" exclaimed the

doctor moving towards us. "Yes, and we have completely wiped out the vampire army and are ready to return to Miss Jane and our loved ones back in England."

beamed Godalming. "Yes we have killed the vampire army, but what about the Count and Helen Burns?" asked Jonathan Harker. "They are nowhere to be found."

he continued. "You haven't killed the count or the Burns woman?" asked Doctor Van Helsing. "No. We have yet to find them." I explained trying to calm the

frightened doctor. "We must leave this place at once!" exclaimed the doctor with widened eyes. "What the cause of the rush doctor?" asked Godalming. "We must

stay until we find the two monsters and rid the world of them once and for all." he continued. "That is precisely what I want to do!" shouted the doctor. "I left Miss

Jane alone in the cave surrounded by garlic and crosses to come find you. When you did not return, I thought something had gone terribly wrong and maybe my

assistance was needed. Now that I see you are alright and you tell me that the count nor the lady is here, I am more worried about the well-being of Miss Jane! We

must hurry to her and make sure she is alright!" he finished.

I had not realized when I first saw the doctor that he had left you my dear Jane. I am ashamed to say that, my thoughts were more on seeing a comrade alive and

healthy.

"Jane is alone?" I exclaimed. "We must hurry to her immediately.

We set out at once to you Jane and that is where you saw us." finished Sinjin.)

Helen moved at lightning speed towards the men. She had my dear Sinjin within her grasp before any of the men could produce their guns. "Sinjin!" I screamed in

absolute terror. My love was the clutches of my worst enemy. I could feel the blood boiling within me. My eyes seemed to be burning. My limbs began to stretch. I

could feel myself growing. Before I even knew it, I grabbed Helen's wounded arm and ripped it from around my Sinjin's throat. Her severed limb hit the ground the

same time she did. Sinjin was free, and I was mad.

"Helen!" I shouted startling the horses and I'm sure the passengers on them. Helen looked up at her former classmate from the ground. I could see the sheer

disbelief on her countenance. I did not even know the depths of my strength let alone Helen.

"You have been a plague in my life for far too long. It's time to end this." I stated moving rapidly towards the retreating woman. Just before I sunk my protruding

nails into her back, I was knocked back hitting by back once more on the cave wall. I looked up stunned to see a colossal gray werewolf standing, guarding Helen

Burns. "The Count!" shouted Sinjin trying to regain himself after being thrown down by Helen.

As quickly as the words left Sinjin's mouth, the wolf began to change into his human form. Before us stood a tall brawny man with thick gray locks and an

unbelievably evil look in his eye. He glanced down at the woman badly wounded behind him, and then he glared at me. "How dare you touch the queen of darkness

with your filthy wretched hands?" he shouted in my direction. Before he could move, a barrage of bullets stormed towards him. Before the men had a chance to

reload their guns, the count seemed to fly towards them and relieve them of their weaponry.

"You come into my country, come into my home and kill everyone I know and love! Now you have the audacity to hurt my queen and kill me?" the Count said

taking the men's guns and bending them all at once as if they were mere pieces of string. The men stood shocked at how easily they were thwarted. I tried to

regain myself and the Count heard me. He quickly returned to his wolf form and was charging towards me. Before he reached me, I saw a flash of gold and knew

at once my dear Sinjin had saved me once again.

The two wolves rolled on impact and quickly stood to their paws before each other. Each growled a deep throaty growl bearing all of their massive canine teeth.

"So I see you too are a wolf." growled the gray wolf. "Yes. I am a product of your handiwork." growled back Sinjin. The gray wolf had a look of realization on his

foul face. "So that is why you are here my son. You want to kill your father do you?" laughed the evil wolf. "You should be thanking me. You were a normal mortal

when I found you. Now you are a powerful immortal being of the night! You should be worshipping at my feet!" the wolf exclaimed. "Worship the devil! Never! Who

wants to go through life being a monster and watching everyone they care about die? That's no type of life, and thanks to you, that's the only life I have!" returned

Sinjin looking furious. "Who needs 'em?" stated the gray wolf. "When one person dies, they can always be replaced with another." he said with a smile on his gray

face.

On that, Sinjin pounced on the great gray wolf. The two were locked in a ferocious battle to the death. Paws were scratched. Legs were bitten. I could not sit idly

by watching my Sinjin fight to the death without lending a hand. I stood to my feet and was immediately brought back down to the earth below. Unbeknownst to

me, Helen had regained her strength and choked me from behind with the only arm she had left. I too regained my strength and began prying her clammy hand

off of my throat. Just as I thought I was free, Helen overpowered me and pinned me to the ground.

"I'm going to deal with you once and for all!" she yelled producing large dripping fangs. I could not free myself no matter how hard I tried. Yes my strength had

more than tripled in the last hour, but I was still very much alive. Until I died and passed over to true vampirism, there was no way I could hold the monster off.

I could feel Helen's icy breath tickling my neck as she neared. I knew that this was it for me. I would never be the Jane Eyre I once was again. Once Helen drained

my blood, I would die immediately and transform into a beast that would not only be unrecognizable to my dear Sinjin but I would become a beast that would not

care about friend or foe. My blood lust would become insatiable, as that of Helen's, and I would more than likely become as evil as the beast on top of me.

I closed my in dreadful anticipation of what I was about to become, but the sting of her fang injection never came. I opened my eyes to see my Marshall rip Helen

Burn's throat clean from her body. I didn't know why or how this turn of events occurred, but I did know that I had to save my dear Sinjin. I looked up to see the

golden wolf staggering in my direction. He was limping and his side was badly injured. Blood poured from his weak body as he tried to make it to where I was

sitting. The weak wolf collapsed just inches before my body. I lunged to catch him and could not hold back my tears.

"Oh Sinjin!" I cried. "It's over." were the words he spoke. "It's finally over." he repeated with a slight smile. He instantly began to transform back into his human

form. I could clearly see his injuries then. His left arm was most definitely broken. There was a deep gash in his side. His face was badly bruised and scratched, but

he looked up at me with a smile. "We can go home now my dear Jane." he said. "It is finished." were the last words before his eyes closed.

I have to stop writing for today. My eyes will not stay dry long enough for me to write a good sentence.

Dear Diary May 16, 1849

I'm sorry for the emotional outburst. It is just so hard to relive that horrible night.

After I held my Sinjin for some time, I looked at the carnage around me. There lay the most evil woman to ever walk the face of the earth, throat released from

her body and an arm attached and one detached. Not too far from her lay her despicable companion body ripped clean in two. His life blood soaking into the

ground beneath him. I saw Lord Godalming and Jonathan Harker rushing to Helen and producing steaks and garlic to make the evil witch would return no more. In

a blink of an eye, she had been decapitated and a steak was pressed firmly into her heart. Her mouth was filled with garlic, and Helen Burns was no more. Dr. Van

Helsing rushed to my side to see about my Sinjin. I feared my love was already gone, but the doctor said otherwise.

"I hear a slight heartbeat." said the doctor. "We must hurry and get him medical attention immediately!" he exclaimed. Johnathan Harker and Lord Godalming

came quickly, and before I knew it, we were off to the nearest town.

We spent two months in India until my dear Sinjin made a full recovery. I still tear up at the thought of almost losing my dear husband. (Oh I forgot to mention

that Sinjin and I were married while he was in the hospital. Sinjin said he did not want to live a moment more without me being his wife. Of course we dicussed

having a traditional wedding when we got back home. We both knew Diana and Mary would never forgive us if they could not attend our wedding.)

After Sinjin recovered, we returned to our dear sisters and had our traditional wedding. Dr. Van Helsing, Lord Godalming and his new woman friend, Jonathan

Harker and his wife Mina were all in attendance at our blessed event. There wasn't a dry eye at the service.

We eventually had to come clean to Diana and Mary about our secret adventure. They were for once speechless. A year has passed since those awful events came

to pass. I am happy to say that I am no longer a vampire in waiting and that I no longer require blood for sustenance. I could not understand the strange feeling I

would have every few hours. Sinjin eventually explained to me that those feelings were hunger pangs. It had been so long since I required food, that I forgot what

it was to be hungry. I have to laugh at myself for that one.

Either way, I am happy once more. I have had a terribly weird life so far. But I am hoping this next chapter with my dear husband, my new sisters-in-law, and my

newly acquired friends will be enough to make up for my past.

I hear voices coming this way. It must be Mr. Harker, Lord Godalming, Dr. Van Helsing and my sisters coming over to see the baby. She only arrived a month ago

and yet she has had more visitors than I have had my entire life.

Oh I think I hear Sinjin calling for me. I think I have done enough writing diary. I think it is time to retire you to the bookshelf. I have a wonderful new live to live.

Thank you for being there to catch my emotions and to remind me of how truly blessed I am to have the life I have now. Goodbye for now. Maybe one day I will

have the courage to pick you back up and read my own tale.

The End

1


End file.
